


A Little Roommance

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feelings Realization, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Smut, leia is a good friend, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: “No problem, Jyn,” he put a hand on her knee, and she froze, “We’re roommates, right?”She couldn’t look him in the eye, everything had narrowed to his hand, the warm weight of it resting on her leg.“Roommates. Right.” She nodded her head, finally looking up to see him still staring at her, his gaze steady and sure. She could have still been dizzy and it could have been the nausea making the room spin, but she was sure he was leaning towards her. His face seemed impossibly close, his nose almost touching hers…Jyn and Cassian are roommates, but things heat up pretty quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



> If these look familiar, it's because they were one-shots that I originally posted under my collection "Vignettes". I decided to collect them all into one, and also because I may still write more for this au.

_Come on, Jyn! Just come out for one drink **  
**_

_Can’t, my stupid roommate is bringing someone over and I need to eavesdrop_

_Creep. And I know you don’t think he’s stupid! You like him! Admit it_

_Fuck that. He’s weird_

_He’s hot weird_

_Like Han is? Lol_

_Shut up! I know you like him_

_Leave it alone Leia!_

_Only if you come and have a drink with me_

_Ffs! Fine! Let me go get ready_

Jyn went to knock on the door of the bathroom, where Cassian had been for the past hour.

“Cassian?” she knocked a few times, but she could hear the water running in the shower, “I need to use the bathroom. Can you hurry up?” No response. She went into her room to change, but when she got out the door was still closed. Her phone buzzed.

_Hurry up? What’s taking so long?_

_Fucking Casanova is still in the gd shower!_

_Well just go in there and do your thing! He won’t see_

Jyn sighed heavily. The water had stopped, so he must have been done, probably toweling off behind the curtain. She could sneak in and grab her makeup bag, and sneak back out. She turned the doorknob and opened the door, only to get an eyeful of her roommate’s bare ass.

“Holy fucking shit on a stick!”

Cassian was so surprised he turned around, grabbing a towel too late. Jyn had seen everything, front and back.

“So sorry, just needed to get my chest– uh, kit! Makeup kit! And my hairy… um,  _hair_  brush.” She peeled her eyes away from Cassian’s wet body, trying to ignore the way his skin glistened, defining the lines of his arms and chest and stomach and…

She hastily grabbed whatever kit and brush she could reach, not daring to touch him as he stood in the middle of the small bathroom, hair dripping, clutching the towel in front of his crotch.

Jyn slammed the door hard behind her.

_Well?_

_Shit Leia. SHIT SHIT SHIT_

_Wth?_

_I just saw my roommate naked_

_WHAT. SPILL. IS HE WELL ENDOWED_

_Omg? Lemme get a few drinks in me and I’ll tell you all about it_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn is sick. Cassian takes care of her.

_Come on, just come out, you can’t be THAT sick! **  
**_

_Leia, I’m barfing up my insides here_

_So suck it up and come out with me?_

_NO_

_You’re no fun_

_Fuck off and don’t text me again_

Jyn threw her phone down, just in time to stumble to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She didn’t know if it was food poisoning, or a virus, but all she knew was that she couldn’t possibly have any more in her stomach to bring up. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Yeah,” Jyn managed to croak out, her throat burning.

“Do you need any help?” Cassian’s concerned voice drifted through the door.

“My hair’s not long enough for you to hold back, so there really isn’t anything you could do,” she called back, and she made her way to the sink to rinse her mouth. She happened to lean on a wet spot on the counter and slipped, falling to the floor in a heap. The door opened, and Cassian leaned down, slipping his arms underneath her.

“I got you.” He lifted her up, and prepared to carry her back to her room.

“Cassian, I’m okay! I can walk.” She shrugged out of his arms, but she couldn’t deny how nice it felt to be held by him.  _Goddamn it Leia was right!_ , she thought, shaking her head as she shuffled off to her room. He trailed behind her, and if it had been any other roommate, she would have told him to get lost. But  _Cassian_ , though, Cassian she could get used to…

When she got to her room she fell onto her bed, dizzy from emptying her stomach too many times and not enough sustenance to recover.

“Can I get you anything?” He hovered over her bed, not getting too close but still staying nearby.

“I’m fine, Cassian.”

“Glass of water?”

She couldn’t deny she needed one, her throat sore and dry, so she nodded without looking at him. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with the water. He helped her sit up, and as she was about to gulp it down he stopped her.

“Small sips only,” he warned.

“What are you, a nurse?” she shot back, but he only smirked.

“If you swallow too much too fast you might throw up again.”

“Oh.” She felt sheepish, and followed his suggestion, and found after a few sips of water she actually started to feel better. She was surprised he hadn’t left the room yet, but she didn’t know if she really wanted him to.

“Better?” he asked, tilting his head towards her, a lock of hair falling into his eyes at the action. Jyn swallowed.

“Ye-es,” she drawled out, but if he thought she was better, he would probably leave. How could she draw this out more?  _Leia would be cackling if she saw me now_ , Jyn thought.

“Is it a hangover? I know you went drinking with your friends last night.”

_Oh great, he thinks I’m an alcoholic._

“No!” she didn’t mean to yell, as his eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Not at all. I mean, yes I went out drinking with them, but I think it was something I ate.”

Cassian nodded thoughtfully. “Calamari? At Shoeless Joe’s?”

“Yeah? How did you know?”

“It happened to my buddy Kay last week.” He nodded at her sympathetically, and Jyn couldn’t get over the rich brown of his eyes. She didn’t realize she was staring, but he hadn’t made a move to avert his eyes either. Finally feeling self-conscious she turned away.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” and she was surprised by the softness in her own voice.

“No problem, Jyn,” he put a hand on her knee, and she froze, “We’re roommates, right?”

She couldn’t look him in the eye, everything had narrowed to his hand, the warm weight of it resting on her leg.

“Roommates. Right.” She nodded her head, finally looking up to see him still staring at her, his gaze steady and sure. She could have still been dizzy and it could have been the nausea making the room spin, but she was sure he was leaning towards her. His face seemed impossibly close, his nose almost touching hers…

There was a knock on the front door.

“Christ almighty,” Jyn swore, as Cassian went to answer it. Leia rushed into the room.

“Hey darling, how are you doing? I’m here to take care of you!”

“Leia, for fuck’s sake!” Jyn hissed.

Cassian leaned in, smiled at them both, “I’ll leave you in capable hands.” He shut the door softly behind him.

Leia whipped her head around to her friend, a bright, knowing, mischievous grin on her face.

“I KNEW IT!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian go to a fancy party.

“Would you stop fiddling with that!” Leia hissed at Jyn, who was trying to smooth down the flouncy ruffles on her dress. **  
**

“I don’t know why you made me wear this thing anyway! I hate ruffles!” Jyn hissed back.

“It’s better than any of the potato sacks you pass off as dresses in your closet!”

“I happen to like potato sacks, okay!”

“Well that’s not gonna fly here!”

Leia’s mother turned to shush them both, and Jyn slumped in her seat. Leia had dragged her along to one of her parents’ posh charity dinners, mostly because she was fighting with Han and she didn’t want to be stuck with him the whole night. The catch had been that the tickets were only being sold to couples, and Breha insisted that Jyn bring a date.

“What about that dark haired man I saw you with? Is he your boyfriend? You should bring him.” Even though they had come out as questions, everyone knew with Leia’s mother it was purely a formality. The answer to her ‘questions’ was always  _“Yes ma’am.”_  Jyn had no choice but to ask Cassian.

She’d waited till the last minute, mostly because she was pretty sure he’d say no, and she felt weird asking her roommate to come to such a fancy event when they had only known each other for a few months. She finally asked, casually, over take-out, after Leia had sent a barrage of threatening texts.

“So hey, this is weird, but Leia invited me to some charity dinner, and I’m kinda supposed to bring a date.” She let the statement hang in the air, hoping he would catch the hint. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod, as he reached for the last spring roll with his chopsticks.

“Sounds cool.”

“ _Not_  cool,” Jyn sighed. “So?”

Cassian finally turned to her, and she could see the gears in his head whirring.  _Please say yes please say yes_.

She could tell he didn’t want to insult both their intelligences by saying  _Are you asking me to be your date?_  but she could sure as hell see that he wanted to. Finally he just nodded, a small hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Sure. Sounds like fun.”

She’d put on the ridiculous dress that Leia had lent her, and as she was fighting with the strap on her heels, Cassian had come into the room in his fancy tux. Jyn’s stomach had churned, and her throat had gone dry at the sight of him. To his credit, his jaw had unhinged as Jyn stood from the side of the bed, the hem of her dress swishing to her knees.

“Um,” he’d cleared his throat, “Bow tie. Help?”

They were both helpless at it, and ended up having to find a Youtube tutorial, except they both fought for dominance over who had gotten it, and in the end Leia’s father had to fix it when they arrived at the dinner (twenty minutes late because they were still fighting in the Uber over the best way of getting uptown).

The night was winding down though, and Bail and Breha were flitting around the tables, saying their goodbyes. Leia and Han had disappeared somewhere, no doubt making up, and Jyn rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath. She saw Leia’s parents heading towards their table, so she suddenly grabbed Cassian’s hand. He jolted at her touch, almost tipping over the glass of wine he was reaching for.

“The time to leave is now,” she hissed. Her cheeks were tired from smiling all night and she’d successfully avoided any attention on her pretend relationship, they just needed to make their escape…

“Jyn!” Breha’s voice stopped her in her tracks, as she was getting up from her chair, Cassian’s hand still in her firm grip. “Come and give me a hug before you leave,” she admonished, and Jyn had no choice but to turn back.

“Thank you both so much for coming,” Bail nodded to Cassian, and smiled warmly at Jyn.

“Thank you for having us, sir. We had a wonderful time.” Jyn turned to Cassian, surprised and impressed at the formality and sincerity in his voice.

“Well he sure is a handsome young man,” Breha cooed appraisingly, and Jyn fought the urge to roll her eyes. What she couldn’t fight though, was the blush that colored her cheeks. “You take care of our Jyn, she’s a special one.” Breha shooed Jyn towards Cassian.

“I will, ma’am.” Cassian wrapped an arm around Jyn, smiled down at her. Jyn’s heart did a flip in her chest. “And yes, she’s very special.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jyn’s brow.

Breha nodded, seemingly satisfied with Cassian’s display, and hurried her husband off to continue their goodbyes. When they were out of earshot, Jyn turned to Cassian, her face burning.

“What was that for?” she whispered, and her mind was a jumble of emotions. Was she angry? Did she like it?  _Should_  she like it? Did they take this too far? Were they still ‘just roommates’?

Cassian was still smiling at her, and under his breath he whispered, “They’re still watching.”

Sure enough, Jyn looked over to see Breha watching her like a hawk. She thought about coming clean, but the thought of Breha’s disappointment (Breha, who’d been like a mother to her after her own mother had died) and Leia’s ire held her back. Cassian seemed up for it, so she figured  _what the hell, let’s continue with this charade_. She reached up, thankful for her heels so that she was closer, and pressed her lips to his. She had only meant for it to be a chaste peck, just a brief meeting of lips to satisfy Breha, and it had because she had turned away with a smile, but something kept her there, lingering. Maybe it was because he didn’t pull back either, just kept his lips pressed against hers, warm and soft and tasting like red wine.

She also didn’t realize she had her hands on his chest, and he had his arms around her waist, and all of a sudden the thought of it burned in her core. She didn’t know who moved first, or maybe they moved together, but suddenly they were kissing, not chastely, not pretending, real and soft and tentative, but still passionate. Cassian had tilted his head, falling deeper into the kiss, and goddamnit she should have known he could kiss like that. Her knees went weak and he held her tighter, just as someone whistled behind them.

“Get a room, you two!” Han had his arms crossed, watching them with a smug look on his face. Leia stood beside him, with the most wicked grin Jyn had ever seen on her. Reluctantly they separated, but Cassian kept his hand on the small of her back.

“I could say the same for you,” Jyn muttered, “Where have you been? I wanna get out of here.”

Leia laughed, grabbed Jyn’s arm and pulled her away from Cassian. She managed to look back and mouth  _“I’m sorry”_ , but the look on his face wasn’t sorry at all. He was touching his lips, where she had just been, his eyes wide and bright. Han was smirking behind him.

“So we’re gonna ditch these losers and you’re going to tell me all about what I just saw…” Leia commanded, pulling Jyn out into the cool night air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and chill?

“So what’s this latest one we’re watching?” Cassian brought the popcorn bowl over as Jyn fiddled with the remote control. **  
**

“The Defenders.” Jyn managed around a mouthful of popcorn. Cassian shook his head at her, smiling, as he took a seat on the sofa beside her.

“So this one has all of the characters from those other shows?”

Jyn shook her head. “Just Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and…” She stuffed more popcorn in her mouth as she contemplated, “Oh and that Iron Fist guy.”

Cassian nodded as the opening scene rolled. He glanced over at Jyn, whose eyes were riveted to the screen.

It had been a few days since their kiss at the charity dinner, since that line in the sand had been crossed. Except as roommates, it wasn’t a line in the sand, it should have been a firm permanent marker-ed, do not cross, alarm-inducing if breached, line. She’d gone out with Leia to talk about it after, and when she came home she’d gone straight to her room and gone to bed, without so much as a word to him.

He didn’t broach the topic at breakfast the next day, as she swirled circles in her cereal with her spoon. Didn’t even bring it up when she’d come home from work exhausted, and he’d made her a cup of tea like he usually did and brought it to her in her room. She wasn’t exactly avoiding him, but conversations were shorter, glances were longer, and personal space became a thing again (when they’d been so comfortable around each other before). So he’d been pleasantly surprised when she suggested a Netflix marathon, and had dispatched him to pick up snacks and soda.

He didn’t want to screw up a good thing, despite how maddening she could be, he rather liked their living situation. She mostly respected his privacy (except when he brought dates over, she always found a way to hang around for a bit), she was responsible with her half of the rent and utilities, and she kept her areas of the apartment clean, for the most part. What he couldn’t deny, was the way his heart had flipped when they first met, when he had answered her posting looking for a roommate. She wasn’t the friendliest to him, all business and very suspicious, asking him loads of questions about his personal life that verged on paranoia, but he couldn’t blame her for being careful so he answered all of her questions truthfully. She must have appreciated that, because she let him move in the next day, and he found he rather enjoyed coming home and seeing her curled up on the sofa, or waking up in the morning and seeing her bleary-eyed at the kitchen table.

The show was in full swing, and Jyn was clearly invested, but Cassian had already missed crucial parts of the plot. He tried to follow along, asking inane questions until ultimately Jyn shushed him.

“Is he really blind? How can he do all those flips if he’s blind?”

“How many hoodies do you think he goes through?”

“Wait, that detective woman has powers too?”

“What does the Iron Fist guy do again?”

Jyn finally shoved the bowl of popcorn at him, and Cassian took the hint. He sat back and tried to enjoy what he could, not missing the fact that as the night wore on, and the series got more and more intense, Jyn moved closer and closer to him.

He was supposed to stop her at three episodes, she had made him promise, because she needed to get up at a reasonable time the next day to go rock-climbing with Leia, but she was so invested, and her arm and leg rested against his, and he couldn’t put an end to this if he tried. He’d opened his mouth to say something, to say  _hey, it’s time to stop, you told me to tell you_ , but she only shushed him, and then something intense happened on the screen, and she practically jumped into his arms. He settled an arm around her shoulder, and she didn’t mind, so he kept it there, his heart pounding in his chest as she rested against him.

Eight episodes later, the credits rolled and Jyn finally peeled her eyes away from the screen.

“Well that was interesting,” Cassian offered, even though he could barely keep up with what was going on. Jyn wasn’t really looking at him, just staring at something in her lap. She was still tucked into his side though, and made no real move to leave.

“So that assassin woman and that blind ninja are together, right? I mean, he had it really bad for her…” He’d trailed off because Jyn was now looking up at him, and their faces were so close, as close as they’d been when they’d kissed at the charity dinner. Was this what she wanted? Should he kiss her? His heart thudded in his chest, and he could see her eyes searching his, as if she were wondering the same thing.

“Cassian…” she breathed out, but she couldn’t finish her thought, because suddenly their lips met, like two magnets crashing together. She didn’t hold back, it wasn’t like the tentative kiss from the charity dinner, it was a kiss of want, of need, an answer to his question.  _Yes I want this, yes I’ve wanted this._

He moved a hand up to cup her face as they kissed, and she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her until she was reclining back onto the sofa, and he slowly lowered her down. He pulled away from her lips to mouth at her neck, and she groaned as he sucked on her pulse points.

“Jyn, are we really doing this,” he whispered, smiling into the kisses he was pressing against her neck. “Is this what they call Netflix and chill?”

Jyn couldn’t suppress a laugh. “It was Leia’s idea, she told me to spend some alone time with you to see if I liked it,” her breath hitched as he sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

“So do you like it?” He pulled back to look at her, eyes questioning.

“Shut up and get down here,” she shot back, pulling him down by the shirt and crushing her lips to his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian have plans for each other.

_Are you gonna fuck him tonight? **  
**_

_Leia!_

_Oh come on, I know you went for a brazilian the other day, you’re not fooling anyone_

_How the fuck did you know that? Never mind_

_Haha I have spies everywhere! But seriously, are you???_

_BYE LEIA_

Jyn put her phone down and stepped into the shower. She shook her head at Leia’s assumption.  _Sometimes I like to be smooth down there, what’s it to her?_  She fumed, as she lathered up with the shampoo that she knew Cassian liked the scent of.  _Uh oh_.

She absolutely didn’t have plans to fuck him, not at all, except that it never hurts to be prepared, right? Besides, it probably won’t happen, he’s tired when he comes home from work, and she absolutely didn’t leave work early just so she could prepare…

She’d almost talked herself out of doing anything, when the front door clicked and he came into the apartment looking more delicious than any other time Jyn had seen him. His hair did that lovely flip over his face, he was dressed casually in a simple gray t-shirt and jeans slung low on his hips. When he caught sight of her he  _smiled_ , and his eyes  _sparkled_. Jyn’s breath caught in her throat.

“You’re home early,” she managed to blurt out, face reddening as she realized she was in her flimsy bathrobe with her wet hair wrapped in a towel and bundled on top of her head.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I took the afternoon off, had some stuff to do.” He was hiding something behind his back, and curious, Jyn followed him into the kitchen where he had disappeared to. When she got there, he was filling up a vase with water.

“What’s that?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“It’s a vase.”

“I fucking know it’s a vase, Cassian. What’s it for?”

He pressed his lips together to suppress a smirk, before he pulled out what he was hiding behind his back. A gorgeous bouquet of flowers. Jyn’s heart stopped.

“Who–” she swallowed, “Who is that for?”

He only shrugged, continuing on with his work. “It’s for the apartment. Thought it could use some color.”

Jyn couldn’t name the feeling running through her chest. Disappointment? Relief? A mixture of both? She looked away, trying desperately to contain it, when she saw a pink box tied with ribbon sitting on the counter.

“Is that from La PanotiQ?” she jabbed a finger at the box.

He lifted his shoulders nonchalantly. “Yes. I was walking by and smelled it. Couldn’t resist.”

Jyn’s heart fluttered and her mouth salivated from the smell of the macarons in the box, her favorite. Was he trying to seduce her? Flowers? Fancy French biscuits? She crossed her arms over her chest.  _She_  was supposed to seduce  _him_. Oh wait, no she wasn’t.

“Did I interrupt your shower?” He had turned to her now, leaning against the counter, motioning at her ‘ensemble’ with his finger.

“Did you want to?” She’d meant to make it sound defiant, but it came out quite suggestive and there was no way she could take it back now. His eyebrows shot into his hairline and he swallowed audibly, even though he hadn’t been eating or drinking anything. Jyn put a hand on her hip to try to look menacing, but as she did so her robe opened up slightly, revealing the curve of her breast. Cassian’s eyes grew wide.

“Jyn, um…” he took a step towards her, and she had meant to step back, but her feet wouldn’t obey her. He was in her personal space now, and she could feel his heat, smell his… cologne?

“Are you wearing Axe body spray?”

He looked affronted. “As a matter of fact it’s a very expensive cologne I bought when I was in France.”

Jyn hummed, but she couldn’t care about the cologne anymore. Even though she was only wearing a flimsy robe she suddenly felt very hot. His chest was level with her eyes, and she could see the firm planes of his muscle through the fabric. The shirt hung beautifully on him, she noticed, hugging and draping at all the right places. The front hem of it was tucked slightly and haphazardly into his jeans, and she really  _really_  wanted to untuck it. She bit her lip as the thought of what would happen after that raced through her brain.

“So…” she finally looked up, straight into the glint in his eyes, “What ‘stuff’ did you have to do today?”

He broke out into a wide grin, no doubt at the cheeky innuendo he had made, and Jyn couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Oh fuck it,” she muttered, and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him down and crushing her lips to his. He let out a small squeak of surprise, before he leaned into the kiss, pulling at the tie on her robe. He let it open up before he pulled her body to his, and Jyn gasped into the kiss as she felt her nipples rub against the fabric of his shirt. He broke from the kiss to latch onto her neck, his teeth nipping at her pulse points, and she couldn’t help moaning as her knees went weak. He caught her easily, lifting her up by her thighs and putting her on the counter. He caught her gaze, mischief in his eyes, before he dove between her legs.

Jyn bit back a scream as he put his tongue on her, lapping and sucking at her like a starving man. She fell back onto her elbows, and he hooked her legs over his shoulders so she could open up further to him. He spread her apart, wanting more, not getting enough, running his tongue over her and inside her, and she was losing her head but she couldn’t help it. When he added his fingers she slipped over the edge, convulsing in ecstasy, but he didn’t stop. His fingers, wet from being inside her, moved to her clit, rubbing slow circles around the bud.

“Come, keep coming,” he murmured, and his voice, deep and husky, was enough, and she came with a loud cry, gripping the edges of the counter for purchase. Breathing heavily, she ran her fingers through his hair as he let her come down from her high, pressing soft kisses to her inner thighs. When her breathing evened out, he helped her off the counter and turned her around, bending her over it.

“Can I fuck you from behind?” he asked, his breath hot against her ear making her shiver. Her only response was to reach back, unzip his jeans and wrap her hand around him, already so hard for her, and guide him into her wetness, and she was still so aroused she came almost immediately. He moved slowly inside her at first, slowly, excruciatingly slowly he sheathed himself all the way in, and she sighed at the feel of it. He started to pump then, slow strokes, but she bucked her hips against him, and he took the hint.

“Harder,” she gasped, and he set up a punishing rhythm, gripping her hips and driving himself hard into her. Jyn’s nipples rubbed against the cold granite of the counter, her hair falling from the towel and into her face, as Cassian’s hips slammed against hers. She bit her fist as the waves of her orgasm hit her full force, stars exploding behind her eyes and leaving her vision white. She held onto the counter as he fucked her harder, impossibly deeper, his orgasm coming on hot and heavy. He spilled into her with no words, just a grunt from deep in his throat that made Jyn clench her muscles together, and then he fell limp against her back, kissing at the skin he made contact with.

—

They were lying in her bed (“My room is closer,” she’d breathed, when they had the strength to get up), Jyn tucked against Cassian’s side, Cassian stroking her hair, thoughts racing through Jyn’s mind.  _Have I fucked up a good thing?_  She thought,  _Should I say something?_

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” she tried, but she knew as soon as she said it that it was a lie.

“I feel like that’s the common theme of our relationship,” he chuckled, twisting a lock of her hair in his fingers.

“Were you planning to seduce me? The flowers? The macarons?” She’d propped herself up on his chest to look at him.

“I mean, it doesn’t hurt to be prepared, right? Just in case? Of course I had to gauge your reaction first, and for a while there I thought I was crashing and burning.”

Jyn nodded thoughtfully. They were more alike than she’d figured. She settled her head against his chest again, and he leaned forward and pressed his nose against her hair.

“Mmm, I love this shampoo.”

Jyn smiled slyly to herself. “I know you do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn drives Cassian crazy.

“Honestly, Cassian, we could’ve just stayed in and eaten take-out.”

“I wasn’t in the mood for eating mushu pork and chow mein out of a cardboard container tonight. Besides, I heard this place is really good.”

Jyn sighed, trying to cross her legs, but the cursed fabric of her dress wouldn’t co-operate. Even though Cassian had insisted she didn’t need to dress up, she still ended up wearing a little black dress, which was indeed  _ too _ little, since she had borrowed it from Leia who was at least two sizes smaller than her. When Leia had texted her to ask what she was wearing to this “ _ not _ -date”, as Jyn referred to it, and Jyn had told her she was just going to wear her cleanest pair of jeans, Leia had rushed over with the aforementioned dress. Jyn had flat out refused to wear it, but Leia just gave her  _ that look _ .

“Don’t you want to look fuckable?”

“For god’s sake Leia, why is everything about sex with you?”

“Because it is. Besides, you said he was pretty good. Don’t you want more of that?”

“Stay out of my sex life.”

“Hey, if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have a sex life!”

Jyn had shrugged. Leia had a point there. So she’d worn the dress, and Cassian had flushed red and stammered when he saw her, which had boosted Jyn’s ego and made Leia even more smug than she usually was.

They’d been talking about Leia over dinner, and Jyn had mentioned it was Leia’s dress she was wearing.

“I’m actually surprised it fit me, she’s super tiny.” Jyn adjusted the dress again, pulling at the fabric. “I mean, it’s so tight! It’s the kind of dress you can’t wear underwear with.”

Cassian dropped his fork, making a loud clanging sound in the quiet restaurant.

“Men are so lucky,” Jyn continued, oblivious to Cassian’s reaction, “They don’t have to worry about underwear showing through their clothing. Although I wouldn’t be opposed to a pair of Calvins peeking out from a nice pair of jeans.”

Cassian swallowed the lump in his throat. “Is that… your preferred...  _ brand _ of men’s underwear?”

“Mmm,” Jyn mused, clearly thinking about it. “I don’t know what it is, but when I see that waistband, it just…” she paused, licking her lips, “does something to me.”

Cassian cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“Something wrong?” Jyn asked, eyebrows lifting curiously, “Do you wanna go?”

“How about some dessert?”

“I’m too full for dessert. We can go if you want.”

“Well... we haven’t paid.”

“We can pay at the front.”

Cassian exhaled slowly. “Jyn, I can’t stand up right now.” He dropped his napkin into his lap so she could get the hint. Jyn’s eyes went wide when she saw the bulge he was trying to hide with his napkin. It was her turn to blush considerably.

“Let’s order that dessert.”

\---

By the time Cassian was comfortable enough to leave, Jyn was that uncomfortable kind of full where you needed to unbutton your pants. Except she wasn’t wearing pants, she was wearing Leia’s too-tight and now even tighter dress. She got into the car and hiked the dress up to her hips, too uncomfortable for any sort of propriety. When Cassian got into the car and saw more leg and a flash of black lace, he mumbled something, shaking his head.

“What was that?” Jyn looked over at him.

“Nothing,” he muttered under his breath, starting the car and trying to keep his eyes away from Jyn’s vicinity.

“It sounded like swearing. I may not understand much Spanish but I know swearing when I hear it.”

Cassian kept his eyes on the road as he drove, but Jyn could see his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, and beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

“Cassian are you okay?”

“We just need to get home,” he responded in a low voice, “We just need to get home,” he repeated, his face a mask of concentration.

\---

He’d barely parked the car, jumped out and grabbed Jyn by the hand, pulling her upstairs to their apartment.

“Cassian! Slow down! What the fu-” But she didn’t get to finish her sentence, because he’d pulled her inside and slammed the door behind them, pressing her against it and crushing his lips to hers.

“You’re driving me crazy,” he practically growled, when he finally pulled his lips away from hers. “The dress, the talk about men’s underwear,” he kissed a line up her throat and she gasped, “The black lace, in the car,” his hand moved hot and fast between her thighs, and her knees buckled when he cupped her.

“If I’d known that’s all it took…” she managed to say when she got her breath back, but then she lost her train of thought, because his fingers were rubbing the wetness that had soaked through the lace.

“I wanted to do so much to you, in that restaurant, in the car,” his hands were relentless on her body, and the intensity made Jyn’s head spin.

“I’m surprised you could wait,” she playfully mocked him, now clearly enjoying the compromised state  _ she _ had put him in.

“Me too,” he broke from her neck to give her a sweet smile, like he was so proud of himself, and Jyn’s heart stuttered at the sight of it. “But no more waiting.”

He couldn’t make it to the bedroom, or even to the couch or the counter in the kitchen. He pushed the soaked fabric of her panties aside, unzipped his jeans, and lifted her up and onto him. She sank down with a sigh, which turned into a moan, as he started to pound her against the door. She tried to hold back, pressed her lips together, because she knew anyone could be in the hallway, but he was moving so deliciously inside her, hitting the right spot over and over again. She clung to his shoulders, his arms, ran her fingers through his hair, tried to ground herself but she was slipping over the edge. She came with a scream ripping out of her throat, and he followed shortly after, a guttural moan vibrating in his chest.

\---

Later, when they’d managed to make it to the couch, they lay in silence, with Jyn on top of Cassian and Cassian stroking lazy circles on her back with his finger.

“So…” Cassian began tentatively, and Jyn hummed in response, “If I were to... say, invest in a pair of Calvins…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had a thing for Calvin Klein boxers back in the day (if you were around in the nineties I won't have to tell you why).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn catches Cassian unawares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a tumblr prompt from the lovely imsfire:
> 
> Jyn coming in unexpectedly and finding Cassian listening to his favourite music and dancing in his underwear? Bonus points if it's thermal long underwear...

_ Hey can you do me a favor _

_ What is it _

_ Can you pick me up some tampons Han’s being a bitch _

_ Leia I’m freezing my ass off out here I just wanna get home _

_ I hate you _

_ Just tell him you’ll give him a bj if he goes _

_ Good idea byeeee _

Jyn shook her head, stuffing her phone back into her pocket and warming up her hands. It was unseasonably cold in the city and she was definitely not prepared for it. She wrapped the thin coat she was wearing tighter around herself and hurried down the street.

\---

By the time she reached the apartment door her hands were frozen icicles and she paused to blow some warmth back into them before she fished her keys out. As her ears started to thaw out she suddenly realized that there was music,  _ loud _ music, coming from inside the apartment.  _ That’s funny _ , she thought,  _ I’m pretty sure I turned the TV off this morning _ …

She turned the key in the lock, and opened the door slowly. What she saw made her hand fly to her mouth.

Cassian was in the middle of the living room, dancing.

In his underwear.

And not the boxers he usually wore, it was thermal underwear, and a one piece at that. It was like those onesies you put on babies, with the flap at the back for when they needed to go potty. He moved around the room, oblivious to the fact that he now had an audience, shaking his hips and singing along to the song that blasted from the bluetooth speaker.

Jyn was speechless. She didn’t know he could move like that. She was rooted to the spot, paralyzed in awe. The shopping bag in her hand dropped to the floor, as she had forgotten she was holding it, and the resulting thud finally got Cassian’s attention. He whirled around, caught, and the resulting flush that spread across his face was so endearing Jyn couldn’t help but smile.

Cassian, however, was beside himself. He stumbled to his phone to turn the music off, tripping over the edge of the rug and almost faceplanting onto the floor. Jyn had to suppress a giggle.

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled, not meeting her eyes, “You weren’t supposed to see that.” He turned the music off, blew a breath out of his mouth and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He finally turned to her and gave a sheepish smile. “It was cold, I was, uh, trying to warm up.”

“So this is what you do when you’re home alone?” she asked, smiling.

“Not always.” He tried to regain his composure, awkwardly, leaning on the edge of the couch and trying to look cool. Except there was no way to look cool when you’re wearing a onesie. Jyn laughed.

“Hey, I’m cold too. Maybe we can both warm up.” This finally got him to crack a smile, and he held out his hand. Jyn took it, and he twirled her into his arms and dipped her. Jyn threw her head back and laughed, and he took that opportunity to press his lips softly against her throat. He brought her up slowly, swaying her slightly as he went, and Jyn clung to his shoulders, fighting to stay upright as her knees went weak from his kisses.

“I didn’t know you could dance like that,” she finally managed to say, once she caught her breath. Cassian broke from kissing a line along her jaw and smiled devilishly.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“True,” she hummed in response, “Like the fact that you own one of these.” She pinched the fabric of the onesie and Cassian yelped.

“Now show me how to get this off you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian drunk texts Jyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from the lovely tekayf-blog on tumblr:
> 
> Cassian drunk texts Jyn and the smut that ensues (or sexting, if that is what happens).

“I believe you are inebriated.” Kay peered over his glasses at Cassian, perched on a stool next to him at the bar.

“Nonsense. Jus’ a coupla shots.” Cassian waved off his friend’s statement, but the action of moving his arm over his head compromised his already wonky balance, and he almost toppled out of his stool. Kay shook his head.

“I think you should go home.”

“I’m fine, Kay.”

“You are not fine, Cassian. Go home.”

\---

_ So you still haven’t spilled the deets on how good he is in bed _

_ He’s good Leia, that’s all you need to know _

_ Like toe-curling good? Like I’d sell one of my kidneys to have sex with him again good? _

_ I wouldn’t sell one of my kidneys _

_ So he isn’t that good then _

_ He’s good! I just wouldn’t sell one of my kidneys. Kinda attached to them _

_ Well if he’s not kidney-selling good then idk if I would consider him good at all _

_ Hold on a sec, getting another text _

Jyn switched over to the other incoming text. It was from Cassian. She knew he was out drinking with friends, so she thought it a bit odd that he was texting her.

_ Hey babe _

Jyn’s eyebrows lifted. It had been three days since they’d had sex, since they crossed that invisible roommate line, and since then they’d been awkward with each other. Jyn wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for sleeping with your roommate. Do you fuck each other whenever you feel like it? Should you ask when the other person is free? Can you just walk in on them in their bedroom or in the bathroom? Neither of them knew how to act around the other, and it had resulted in hurried good mornings and late nights working, and for Cassian, it seemed, drinking with friends (which had always been Jyn’s forte).

_ Hi _ , Jyn typed back, unsure as to what to say.

_ I’m thinking of you _

_ Ok. Thanks? _

_ Thinking of you _

_ You said that already _

_ Srry _

_ Np _

_ Robe _

_ Sorry? _

_ Your robe. Last time. Open _

_ Cassian? Are you ok? _

_ Kays says im drink drank _

_ Drunk? _

_ Drunk! _

_ Come home _

_ Can you wear robe _

_ Cassian idk what you’re talking about _

_ Robe. Naked. Pls? _

Jyn flushed red. She remembered now. The robe she had been wearing when they’d had sex, after she had come out of the shower. She could work with this, she thought.

_ I’m actually wearing it right now _ , she typed with a mischievous grin on her face.

_ Oh fck _

_ Come home, and I’ll let you take it off me _

_ M home. Can’t open door. Help _

Jyn couldn’t help but laugh, extracting herself from the blanket nest she’d made on the couch and going to the door. When she opened it, Cassian stumbled inside, since he had been leaning on the door.

“Keys.” He motioned to the lock, where he had managed to insert the key but that was as far as he’d gotten. Jyn smirked, and turned to the lock to retrieve his key from it. She was in the process of closing the door when his arms slipped around her waist, and he pulled her flush against him. Jyn could feel his arousal pressing into her back, and she inhaled sharply.

“Cassian, the door--” The door stood slightly ajar, but Cassian didn’t seem to care. His hands were rough and sloppy on her, and he kept pressing his face into her hair.

“Fuck, you smell so good,” he growled, pulling her away from the door and further into the apartment. Jyn made one last ditch attempt to kick the door closed but missed. Fuck it, she thought, if he doesn’t care then neither do I. Besides, his hands were warm on her skin, fumbling open her robe. He paused when he saw she wasn’t naked underneath, his brow furrowing as he contemplated the bra and panties that were now impeding his access.

“I wasn’t expecting  _ this _ ,” she shrugged, gesturing to his aroused state, “to happen tonight. Or at all. Ever again.”

Cassian only answered with a slight lift of one shoulder, then he dropped to his knees in front of her, his hands gripping her thighs, and plunged his face into her crotch. Jyn’s knees buckled and she cried out in surprise, as he mouthed at her over the fabric of her panties.

“C-Cassian,” she managed to squeak out, as he held her firmly up by the backs of her thighs. With his teeth, he pulled at the fabric, down, until it was twisted at her knees, then he dove back in, the tip of his tongue putting delicious pressure where she most wanted it.

Jyn threw her head back, holding onto Cassian’s shoulders as he licked and sucked at her. She couldn’t help the moans that escaped her mouth, and he answered each of her moans with loud groans of his own, intensifying his arousal and increasing his pace.

She wanted to tell him she was going to come, the words were forming in her throat, but she couldn’t get them out, because his mouth and his tongue were doing glorious things, and she was so close to losing control. She held on, feeling the wave coming, but then he added his thumbs, parting her even further so he could get to more of what he wanted. It sent her over the edge, and she came with a wordless scream, her body shuddering, and he held on tightly to her, stilling his tongue as she came down from her high. He gave her one last lick, making her muscles convulse, before he pulled her down to him and kissed her hard.

“Mmm, you taste so good, everywhere,” he murmured into her neck, before burying his face into her chest and staying there.

“Cassian?” Jyn finally asked, after he hadn’t moved for a while.

“‘M tired,” he mumbled into her chest.

“Well let’s get you to the bedroom,” she tried to disentangle herself from his arms but he only tightened them around her.

“No, here. Here’s good.” He pulled her down to lie on the floor with him, and she couldn’t help but smile as he tugged her closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian forgets his lunch at home. Jyn brings it to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by the lovely Starbird:
> 
> Jyn surprises Cassian at work with lunch (or he forgets his lunch, and she brings it to him). Naughty things ensue at the office. Bonus points for creative use of a desk.

Jyn was thoroughly enjoying her day off.

She’d put a do not disturb notification on her phone so Leia couldn’t bother her, closed all the blinds in the apartment, and was just about to settle into the couch and get lost in her book.

Except that she happened to glance at the kitchen counter, and saw Cassian’s lunchbag sitting there.

Oh for fuck’s sake.

She knew Cassian always brought his lunch, preparing it lovingly the night before, not wanting to spend money on something he could make himself (and he’d make it better, he insisted with a huff). She knew he’d be very disappointed that he’d forgotten it.

Well shit.

When they had just been roommates, Jyn would have just shrugged, fired off a quick text to him telling him he’d forgotten his lunch, he’d respond with a few choice swear words and ask her to put it back in the fridge.

This time, however, Jyn felt something niggling at the back of her mind. The thought of him being disappointed actually stirred something in her. Was it concern? Did she care that he’d be really disappointed? She tried to ignore the feeling but it wouldn’t go away. She knew that ever since they’d started having sex, something had changed between them, and neither of them had faced up to what it could be. She actually  _ cared _ what he thought,  _ cared _ how he felt, in a much deeper way than she did when they were just roommates.

_ Fuck fuck fuck _ , she thought. Grumbling to herself, she snatched up the lunchbag and her keys and walked out the door.

\---

_ Is it weird that Cassian forgot his lunch and I’m taking it to him? _

_ Oh look who’s finally decided to text me _

_ Fuck off Leia _

_ Kiss my ass _

_ Come on srsly _

_ Ok fine. Yes it’s weird. But you’re both weird, so it makes sense. LOL _

Jyn huffed in frustration, shoving her phone back into her pocket. She took a deep breath, and opened the door to Cassian’s building. The receptionist had arched a brow when she asked for him, watching Jyn with intent eyes as she paged him. When Cassian appeared in the lobby the receptionist had smiled slyly at them, and Cassian hurriedly ushered Jyn into his office.

“Sorry about Lori, she’s a crazy gossip so you can be sure your exact description is circulating around the office as we speak.”

Jyn peered through the blinds in his office to see that indeed Lori was on the phone, gesticulating wildly with a huge grin on her face. Jyn rolled her eyes, and closed the blinds.

“You know, you didn’t have to bring that.” Cassian pointed to the lunchbag Jyn was holding in her hands. “I could’ve bought lunch today.”

Jyn shrugged, trying to affect a nonchalant air. “No problem. I was in the neighborhood for an appointment.”

“In your sweatpants and old college hoodie?”

Jyn flushed crimson. She’d been so distracted by her  _ feelings _ she’d forgotten to change.

“Um. Okay, you got me.” She placed the lunchbag on his desk and avoided his eyes. “I felt bad that you forgot it. I know how much you love your packed lunches.”

A heavy silence settled on the room, and Jyn began to panic.

“I should go…” She started to move towards the door but Cassian stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Th-thank you, Jyn.” He sounded awkward, nervous? And Jyn felt her heart swell. She turned towards him, and his eyes were wide and welcoming. “I really appreciate it.”

“How much…” she whispered, because he was staring at her so intently, “... do you appreciate it?”

He moved closer to her then, tentatively, and Jyn didn’t know why her palms were sweating because they’d done this many times before.  _ Oh, that’s right _ , she thought,  _ now I know I care about him so this is weird _ . His arms slipped around her waist, and he angled his face towards her as he leaned in for a kiss. Jyn wrapped her arms around his neck, and maybe it was because her heart was pounding, or she realized she had feelings for him, or the fact that he smelled so good, but she pulled him down to her a little too forcefully and their lips crashed together.

Cassian only hummed, smiling into the kiss, and he was about to break away thinking it would only be a short one, but Jyn didn’t stop, and she kissed him with more passion and more feeling than she ever had before. Cassian fell into it then, holding her tighter and returning the fervor of her kiss. Jyn felt all sorts of things buzz through her body, her heart stuttering, her brain turning to mush, and of course, the familiar ache in her core.

Shit.

As if Cassian felt it too, he pressed his body against her, and sure enough Jyn could feel his arousal against her stomach.

“Cassian, is this--” She gestured towards the door, fearing the appearance of nosy receptionist any minute now.

“Everyone’s at lunch, we should be fine.” He managed to say between kisses down her neck, and if he wasn’t worried then she wouldn’t be either. She slipped a hand down his pants and cupped him, and he gasped.

“Fuck, Jyn.” He had to pause, catch his breath, and she took that opportunity to unzip his pants and pull him out. She pushed him backwards until he was up against his desk, then she knelt in front of him and took him into her mouth. Cassian’s hands gripped the edge of the desk, and he bit back a groan as Jyn moved her mouth over his length. She looked up to see his eyes fixated on her lips, and the sight of him, helpless and hungry for her, stoked the fire in her belly. She took him deeper into her mouth and he finally groaned, his head falling back and his hands threading into her hair.

“Jyn, come here,” he managed to croak out, sitting back onto the desk and tugging her up with him. She dragged her mouth off his cock with a pop, and he groaned again as he reached down and pulled her sweatpants and panties off in one swift motion. Jyn stepped out of them and climbed into his lap so that she was straddling him, then lowered herself slowly onto him. He was already so slick from her mouth on him, and she was wet too, so that he slid into her so easily. Jyn let out a long moan as he parted her, her thighs beginning to shake as she sank down ever so slowly. She held onto his shoulders, watched his face, mesmerized as he was by her reactions.

When she was seated all the way inside him, she lost herself a bit, and crushed her lips to his, kissing him rough and hard. He bucked up into her as she worked her tongue in his mouth, gripping her backside hard enough to bruise.

“Deeper,” she whispered into his mouth, and he lost all control, burying his face into her neck and pumping inside her. She matched his rhythm with her hips, slamming so hard against him that papers and files and a myriad of other office supplies went flying off his desk. She carded through the hair at the nape of his neck, pressing her lips together to stop the whimpers from escaping her throat. She clung to his shoulders when she felt her orgasm coming on.

“Cassian,” she breathed out, and when he saw she was close he took her face in his hands.

“Come,” he said, and the tenderness in his voice and intensity in his eyes gave her the strongest orgasm she’d felt in a long time. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, her whole body shuddering as she came, and with his eyes never leaving hers he spilled inside her, with a strangled groan he couldn’t contain.

They pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily, frozen together because their muscles couldn’t move.

Cassian moved first, kissing Jyn softly on the lips. “Thanks for bringing me my lunch.”

\---

When Jyn left Cassian’s office, she was secretly glad that she hadn’t bothered to fix herself up before coming to see him, because her hair was mussed and she was just as disheveled as when she had arrived. No one would suspect a thing.

Except that when she passed by Lori’s desk, Lori had the audacity to  _ wink _ at her, and what she didn’t realize was that she had her sweatpants on inside out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is the top prize at a charity auction. Jyn is apprehensive about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr:
> 
> Cassian get roped into one of those charity auctions for Leia and Jyn is under a lot of pressure to outbid everyone for him.

_ So Cassian told me something interesting today _

_ Oh? And what could that possibly be? _

_ FUCKING HELL LEIA _

_ Lol! Lighten up will ya? It’s for CHARITY _

_ Well I wish you would’ve run it by me first! _

_ Why? You don’t own him _

_ I didn’t say that I did! _

_ Well you’re implying it and I don’t like your tone _

_ Fuck off _

_ He’s a grown, independent man, and he don’t need you tryna own his ass _

_ Leia ffs _

_ Lol _

_ Srsly _

_ Srsly Jyn, it’s for a good cause. He’s an attractive, charming guy, and I know all those horny housewives will fall all over themselves trying to outbid each other for him _

_ That’s what I’m afraid of _

_ Do it for the cause Jyn lol _

_ Fuck you Leia _

_ Oops gotta go Han’s here! L8r _

_ LEIA _

Jyn gritted her teeth, suppressing a scream as the text screen went dead. She tried not to curse out loud, completely unaware that she was muttering under her breath. Cassian looked up from the book he was reading.

“Everything okay?” He peered at her over his reading glasses.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sure.” She blushed beet red as she noticed him staring at her, knowing exactly what she was reacting to.

“Listen, Jyn, do you not want me to do this? I could tell Leia I had a change of heart--”

“Oh god no! She’d never let me hear the end of it.” Jyn sighed, plopping herself down on the couch beside Cassian. He immediately wrapped an arm around her, tugging her close to his side. She didn’t want to look at him, embarrassed at her reaction to the whole situation, but he gently touched her chin so she would turn to him.

“Hey,” he said softly, his eyes dark and deep and sincere, “I don’t need to do this, you know. You’re more important to me than some charity.”

Jyn felt her heart flip in her chest, but at the mention of the word ‘charity’ she felt a burning shame. “No, no, you should do it, it’s for a good cause.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. You should do it. For the cause.”

He smiled at her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She could do this, she thought. She could put aside her pride and jealousy, be the bigger person.  _ Do it for the cause _ , she told herself, repeated to herself, as she settled against his side and tried not dwell too much on the fact that her roommate/boyfriend was about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

\---

The night of the auction arrived and Jyn found herself sitting on her hands, nervously biting her lip. Leia stood at the podium, looking beautiful and regal as she auctioned off various baubles and artwork and spa treatments and trips to sunny destinations. She was closing her folder and Jyn had a fleeting hope that maybe that was the end, but a mischievous grin overtook her friend’s face as she leaned down low to the mic.

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” She announced with way too much glee in her voice. Jyn gritted her teeth. “I’d like to introduce to you all a very good friend of mine.” With a flourish of her arm, Leia indicated to the back of the stage, where Cassian emerged from behind the curtain. Even though Jyn had helped dress him for the occasion, she still sucked in a breath at the sight of him. His slim navy suit fit perfectly on his body, his hair tossed just so, his eyes sparkling in the harsh spotlight. Every woman in the room suddenly sat up straighter in their seats.

“Cassian Andor is a young professional, ready to wine and dine whoever of you can be the most generous. What do you say, ladies? How much is an evening with the handsome Cassian Andor worth? We’ll start the bidding at one hundred dollars.”

There was a moment of silence before a paddle in the back of the room went slowly up.

“One hundred!” Leia bellowed, slamming the gavel down onto the podium. Jyn jumped. From then it became a dizzying flourish, paddles going up around the room followed by giggles and shouts. Fuelled by the wine Leia had plied them with, the women were trying to outbid each other with a salacious frenzy. Panicked, Jyn pulled out her phone.

_ Hey Bodhi can you lend me some money _

_ Sure, how much you need? _

_ Not sure can I just let you know? _

_ Wth? What’s it for Jyn? _

_ Charity auction _

_ Ah ok, then just let me know _

_ Thanks bro! _

_ Np _

She silently thanked all the deities in the world for her brother, before she hastily threw her paddle into the air, not even knowing what the price was at the moment. Leia paused, the room going silent. From the stage, Cassian was shaking his head imperceptibly at her, his eyes wide.

“One thousand… ?” Leia phrased it almost like a question, staring incredulously at her friend. Jyn swallowed. It was a lot of money, but she was sure as hell not going to let one of these drunken horndogs “spend an evening” with her boyfriend. She kept her paddle firmly up in the air. For a few agonizing moments there was no response, some of the women grumbling and resting their paddles on the tables. One woman, however, on the opposite side of the room, shot her paddle up into the air, glaring at Jyn the whole time. Jyn’s heart sank.

“Eleven hundred!” Leia shouted with relief, but Jyn wasn’t done. Returning the woman’s glare Jyn raised her paddle, and for the next few agonizing moments they traded volleys, Leia’s gavel slamming onto the podium the only sound in the room. Jyn felt heat rise to her cheeks as the woman challenged her, her eyes narrowing at Jyn every time she raised her paddle.

“Eighteen hundred!” Leia’s voice echoed across the silent room. Jyn paused, and the woman she’d been battling with began to smile, the corners of her perfectly lipsticked mouth turning up slowly.

_ Forgive me, Bodhi _

Jyn thrust her paddle up into the air. “FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!” she shouted, and it could have almost been comical how everyone in the room gasped. Leia’s jaw dropped, the gavel hanging in the air. Cassian dropped his head into his hands.

\---

_ Haha that’s really funny Jyn _

_ I’m serious Bodhi _

_ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING??? I DON’T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY _

_ Come on it’s for charity _

_ Fucking hell Jyn _

_ Please Bodhi _

_ You know I have to ask Papa for that kind of money right _

_ I wish you didn’t have to, but I understand _

_ Alright I’ll paypal you when I get it _

_ Thanks Bodhi I owe you _

_ You sure do! Also don’t ever ask me for that kind of money again _

_ I won’t I promise, this is a one time thing _

_ Good! Love ya sis _

_ Love you too _

Jyn shoved her phone back into her clutch and let out a heavy sigh of relief. She waited idly by the side of the stage as Leia and Cassian finished up a conversation with one of the guests, an older woman with perfectly coiffed hair who kept throwing her head back in an exaggerated laugh every time Cassian said something remotely funny. Jyn fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Thank you for your generous donation, and yes, we will find another handsome bachelor for the next auction.” Leia assured the woman as she walked away, wearing that fake smile that Jyn never failed to admire her for. As soon as Jyn walked over Leia punched her in the shoulder.

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

“Fuck, Leia! That hurt!”

“Not as much as your bank account will hurt!” Leia shook her head, grumbling as she walked away. Cassian was left standing there, regarding Jyn with a curious look.

“Are you gonna yell at me too?” Jyn challenged him, her hands on her hips. Cassian threw up his arms and laughed.

“Nope, no yelling here,” he smiled at her, slipped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close to him. “Now that you have me all to yourself for an evening, what would you like to do?” he whispered into her ear.

“Whatever I damn well please, you cost me an arm and a leg.”

\---

Later, as everyone started getting ready to leave for the night, Leia pulled Jyn aside.

“You’re off the hook,” she whispered conspiratorially.

“What do you mean?” Jyn asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

“My mother paid the five grand.”

Jyn blinked, not comprehending. “I’m sorry, what?”

“She ponied up your share. But don’t worry, your name is still on the books as the winner.” Leia winked at Jyn, squeezing her arm.

“Leia, I don’t know what to say,” Jyn shook her head slowly, “I won’t be able to pay her back anytime soon.”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Leia waved her hand dismissively, “Although be prepared for her to guilt you into coming to more of these charity things.” Leia cackled as she walked away.

“Dammit,” Jyn muttered under her breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn has a texting mishap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr by the lovely Starbird
> 
> Jyn sexts Cassian mercilessly all morning. Leia has impeccable timing and texts Jyn at some point as well. Meaning to reply to Cassian's increasingly frustrated return texts, Jyn accidentally sexts Leia instead of him.
> 
> (Also I changed the formatting of the texts to try to differentiate the speakers better, hope it's okay)

Hey you, whatcha doin

_ Cassian> Trying to make sense of this report and it’s driving me nuts. You? _

Oh you know not much just BORED

_ Cassian> Aw that sucks! Not much work to do? _

Oh there’s work, just don’t wanna do it lol. Talk to me?

_ Cassian> Sure. What’s on the menu for lunch? _

I didn’t mean that, Cassian. I meant,  _ talk _ to me

_ Cassian> I’m not sure what you mean _

What are you wearing

_ Cassian> You saw me this morning you know exactly what I’m wearing _

CASSIAN

_ Cassian> Are you serious right now? _

I’m wearing my black lace demi-bra with the matching thong, the ones you got me for my birthday

_ Cassian> Impossible, you’re at work _

I’M OBVIOUSLY WEARING THEM UNDER MY CLOTHES OK WILL YOU WORK WITH ME HERE

_ Cassian> Sorry. Ok, I’m wearing the Calvins you got me for my birthday :-) _

Oh fuuuuuccckk

_ Cassian> Yup, the nice black cotton ones that are really comfy _

You’re horrible at this

_ Cassian> Sorry I’ve never done this before. Especially while I’m at WORK _

Just keep a straight face, you’re good at that

_ Cassian> Thanks? _

Np. Anyway, if I were there right now I’d slip my hand down your pants and stroke you till you got hard

_ Cassian> Jfc Jyn _

Can you feel it? Can you feel my hand around your cock

_ Cassian> Goddammit _

I’d let you touch me, right there in your office I’d let you feel the lace wet over my clit

_ Cassian> JYN _

You could slip your fingers inside me and put your hand over my mouth to stop me from moaning out loud

_ Cassian> FUCKING HELL JYN _

**Leia > Hey I have a question**

Shoot

**Leia > My mother wants to know if we should go to Vail or St Moritz this season**

Well la dee da

**Leia > Fuck off obviously you and Cassian are invited**

Idk which one do the royals go to

**Leia > I think St Moritz**

I pick that one then so I can ogle some princely ass lol

**Leia > Haha I thought you already had some nice ass of your own to ogle**

_ Cassian> Jyn I’m sweating here _

Why don’t you pull my panties off and fuck me over your desk

**Leia > Anyway I’m just thinking of the room logistics**

What’s there to think about? Obvs me and Cassian in one room and you and Han in another

_ Cassian> Shit do you remember when we did that fuck I’m getting hard thinking of it _

Mmhmm remember me riding you on top of your desk

**Leia > Well I just know the walls in our villa there are paper thin wouldn’t wanna hear anything from your room lol**

I wouldn’t be able to help it I’d scream your name

**Leia > Uh wut**

I’d scream your name while I rode you hard

**Leia > WRONG WINDOW JYN HAHAHAHA**

OH FUCK LEIA HAHAHA I’m so sorry!

**Leia > Christ on a bike you guys are horny**

Omg I’m so embarrassed haha

**Leia > That settles it, I’m putting you guys in a room on the other side of the villa from me lol**

Hahaha SORRY

_ Cassian> Jyn? Are you still there? _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian comes home from a business trip, Jyn is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr:
> 
> first time Jyn goes down on Cassian

**Leia > So when does Cassian come back?**

Tonight

**Leia > Oooooohhhh! You have special plans for him?**

No. Should I?

**Leia > Dude, he hasn’t had sex for two weeks, give him something to look forward to**

I made dinner and didn’t throw out the shit he left lying around, isn’t that enough

**Leia > Come on where’s your sense of romance**

It died when you came into my life

**Leia > Har har**

I suppose I could give him dessert too *winky face*

**Leia > That’s my girl!**

The front door clicked open and Jyn put her phone down, climbing out of bed to greet Cassian, who had been away on a business trip. He looked tired, but when he saw her his face lit up.

“Hi,” he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Jyn could feel her heart do that flippy thing in her chest.

“Hi,” she said back, and before she could think twice about it she was hugging him, her arms winding tightly around his midsection. She didn’t want to let go, she didn’t realize until that moment how much she had missed him.

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” he said softly into her hair.

“Nope, I was awake,” she buried her nose into his sweater, inhaling his scent, “waiting for you.” She finally pulled back to look at his face. He was still smiling, but Jyn could see the dark circles under his eyes. “Are you hungry? I made food.”

“I ate on the plane.” He passed the back of his hand over his eyes, “I just want to get off my feet.”

Jyn took her cue, wordlessly taking him by the hand and leading him into her bedroom. He followed obediently, still smiling, but his brown eyes had widened considerably. Once inside her room, she pushed gently against his shoulders so that he sat on the edge of the bed, then she straddled him and kissed him softly on the lips. She’d meant to be slow, to be “romantic”, but once she felt his lips on hers something inside her ignited. She thought she’d done okay for two weeks without him, but feeling him again made her chest ache at what she had been missing.

As tired as Cassian was, he still held her tightly, still kissed her as passionately as she kissed him. Jyn pulled away, held Cassian’s gaze in hers before she pushed him gently down by the shoulders so that he was lying on the bed.

“Let me do the work,” she breathed, and then she knelt back and pulled his pants and boxers down. Cassian inhaled sharply when she took his cock in her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. He was already half hard, and it just took a couple of strokes from her hand until he was moaning, and Jyn had to stop because she didn’t want him to come that way.

She leaned down and took his cock into her mouth, and Cassian twitched and bucked involuntarily as she moved her mouth over his length. He breathed in deeply as she took him in, all the way to the base, and she flicked her eyes up to his see his reaction. He watched her, lips slightly parted, eyes intense. Without taking her eyes off his face, she sucked on his cock, moving her mouth up and down, varying the pressure based on his reactions. When she popped her mouth off and started teasing along the tip with her tongue, he shuddered, and so she continued, and when she reached down and cupped his balls with her hand, he threw his head back, and so she kept that up too.

Cassian’s breathing sped up, and she could tell he was close to coming, so she took him into her mouth again, until she felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, and she sucked hard. Cassian bucked up into her mouth, his fingers threading into her hair, and he finally came with a loud groan.

\---

**Leia > So? How was dessert?**

Very satisfying, I think

**Leia > Did you get some cream with your cherry???**

GOOD NIGHT LEIA

Jyn turned on the “do not disturb” notification on her phone and settled in beside Cassian, who was snoring ever so softly on the pillow beside her. She hesitated slightly, not wanting to wake him, before she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Cassian sighed in his sleep, turning towards her and wrapping his arm around her, and Jyn tucked herself into his side and settled in for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian asks Jyn out on a "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by the lovely Starbird
> 
> Cassian gets up the nerve to ask Jyn out on an official date. Leia gives Jyn a hard time about official date etiquette and not being too easy, because it's been a long time since Jyn's been on a date. Jyn, as usual, tells Leia to fuck off.

**Leia >** **So what do you think it is?**

I don’t fucking know Leia I’m not a doctor

**Leia > But it’s like kinda squishy when you put your finger inside to feel it**

TMI LEIA

**Leia > Alright alright I’ll just ask Han to look at it. What you up to tonight? Casanova home yet?**

Hold on he just got home 

**Leia > It’s FUCKING time!!! *smiley face***

For god’s sake BYE

Jyn shook her head as she typed the last message, waiting for Cassian to come over to where she was ensconced on the couch and give her a peck on the forehead, as was their custom when he got home from work. Except he was nowhere to be seen. Jyn was just about to get up and look for him when he suddenly rounded the corner from the bedrooms. He stood awkwardly facing her, hands behind his back, his entire body thrumming with nervous energy. Jyn cocked an eyebrow.

“Everything okay?” she asked. He was so jittery it almost looked like he was dancing on the spot. Jyn tried to suppress a smile.

“Fine,  _ fine _ ,” he repeated, emphasizing the second ‘fine’ as if to convince himself. “I, uh, I have something to ask you.” He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes roving everywhere around the room except on her.

“Cassian you’re acting really weird. What the fuck is going on?” Jyn didn’t mean to put her hands on her hips, didn’t mean to look menacing or sound it, but Cassian’s behavior was starting to unnerve her. Did he want to move out? Did he not want to be roommates anymore? Did he want to ‘break up’ with her? Her hands involuntarily balled into fists and there was a rushing sound in her ears that was drowning everything out. When Cassian spoke again she had to strain to hear him.

“Can you just come with me? Into your room?” He gestured towards her open doorway, holding out an arm to indicate where he wanted her to go. Jyn forced her legs to move, one foot in front of the other, dread creeping up her spine at what Cassian had in store for her. When she entered her room, everything looked the same, except on her bed was a single red rose with a sign propped up against it, with the word ‘Date?’ written on it.

“I don’t understand,” Jyn crossed her arms. “What does that mean? You want to know what the date is? You want to give me some dates to eat? You know I hate that stuff, my mom used to make this cake and hide chopped up pieces of dates in them and it always made me gag--”

“Jyn,” Cassian interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. Jyn finally turned to him, and his face was so open, a soft smile gracing his lips. “I’m asking you out on a date.”

Jyn blinked once, twice, before she was able to comprehend the implications of what he just said. “Oh.”

“‘Oh’? Is that all you have to say?”

“Oh. No, that wasn’t my answer. That was me going ‘oh, that’s what he meant’.”

“Wait, what did you think I meant?”

“Hmm? Oh never mind. But a date, Cassian? I mean, we’ve gone out for dinner and stuff. We’ve already fucked. On the kitchen counter no less.”

Cassian pressed his lips together, either to stop himself from laughing or screaming, Jyn wasn’t sure. “Yes I’m aware. But I wanted to have a proper date, you know? We did this whole thing kinda backwards, I didn’t get a chance to woo you.”

“‘Woo’ me? Cassian this is not the eighteenth century, you do not have to ‘woo’ me.”

“What can I say, I’m old-fashioned that way. What do you say, my lady?” Cassian made an exaggerated bow. This time Jyn  _ did _ laugh.

“Wait till Leia hears about this.”

\---

**Leia > He WHAT???**

He bowed! Omfg it was so cute!

**Leia > Jyn I’m dying Han thinks I’ve gone nuts**

It was really sweet what he did

**Leia > So? Are you going to do it?**

Of course!

**Leia > Alright but let me give you some advice**

Oh this should be good

**Leia > Don’t sleep with him on the first date! Bahahahaha**

Haha

**Leia > No I’m serious, don’t be too easy**

Leia you’re aware we’ve fucked all over this apartment right

**Leia > NOW WHO’S TMI ANYWAYS**

Sorry! Lol

**Leia > Just don’t be too obvious you know, guys like some mystery**

R u serious right now

**Leia > Be really cagey with your answers, don’t give him anything straight, try to look at him with disdain sometimes**

This isn’t real

**Leia > Oh and let him open doors for you and pull out your chair and stuff but don’t acknowledge it**

You’re joking right

**Leia > Come on I’m serious, I know what I’m talking about**

I realize I haven’t been on a real date in a long time, but from what I remember this isn’t how they go

**Leia > I’m just looking out for you**

I appreciate it but I think I’ll take my chances

**Leia > Oh one more thing**

I’m afraid to ask

**Leia > Wear something really slutty**

Good god

**Leia > But don’t let him touch you. Hahahahaha**

You are a cruel woman

**Leia > How do you think I got Han?**

Don’t make me go there Leia

**Leia > Har har. Anyway, trust me**

Right. Like I said, I’ll take my chances

**Leia > You’ll regret it!**

Do I have to say it?

**Leia > I’m just looking out for you boo**

FUCK OFF


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia blackmails Jyn to go on a trip to Disneyland for her charity. Hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by the incomparable Starbird:
> 
> Leia blackmails Jyn into joining her and Han on a business trip for her charity, and spends her free time cockblocking Cassian (and enjoying his and Jyn's frustration). Jyn and Cassian wind up escaping and getting it on somewhere unconventional. You choose whether she finds out anyway.

**Leia > Come on, you owe me!!**

Wtf do you mean I owe you?!

**Leia > Well technically you owe my mother but that’s the same thing!**

You fucking bitch you are NOT using that against me!!!

**Leia > If you don’t come is2g I’m telling my mother you don’t appreciate her coming up with the money for you so your BOYFRIEND didn’t get snatched up by some horny housewife in that charity auction!!!**

I fucking hate you

**Leia > I’ll take that as a yes *smiley face***

Jyn let out a yelp of frustration just as Cassian came out of his room. He arched an eyebrow at her as he made his way to the kitchen for his afternoon coffee.

“Something up?” he asked casually, “Is it Leia again?”

“She’s insufferable!”

“She’s your best friend.”

“She’s still insufferable!” Jyn picked up a throw pillow from the couch and pressed it to her mouth to stifle the scream. Cassian chuckled, sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“What did that insufferable bee-yatch do this time?” he smirked.

“She fucking wants me to go to  _ Disneyland _ with her and Han for their stupid charity, something about taking kids who would otherwise never have the chance to go. Ugh!”

Cassian rolled his eyes. “Wow, how utterly selfish of them!”

“Shut up.” Jyn swatted him lightly on the arm. Suddenly her eyes lit up, and she turned to him. “Wait! It wouldn’t be so bad if you got to come along!”

“Jyn, I really don’t think I was invited--”

“Nonsense! The more the merrier, right? I’m sure Leia wouldn’t mind.” Jyn picked up her phone and typed up the text rapidly.

\---

Jyn had never been to Disneyland, when she was a kid her parents had thought it was superfluous and unnecessary, and she had long since gotten over her disappointment. She had never been one for big, ostentatious displays of fun and celebration, so going to Disneyland, and going to Disneyland at  _ Christmas time _ , was never high on her list of things she’d always wanted to do in life. She grumbled as they made their way around the park, grumbled when a little girl took her hand and made her go on the Dumbo ride, grumbled when they had to pose for the umpteenth photo op.

Cassian, however, took it all in stride. He’d never been to Disneyland either, and had in fact never been to an American-style amusement park, so he took everything in with a bit of awe. He was as gracious as ever with Leia and Han, and very sweet and accommodating with the kids, to the point where Jyn’s deep frown began to soften. She couldn’t help but be impressed at his attitude towards their situation, and she had to admit she felt something stir in her core when she saw him interact with the kids.

When Leia and Han were busy organizing the kids onto a ride, Jyn pulled Cassian aside, intertwined her hand with his.

“Hey, what do you say we find a quiet corner somewhere, hmm?” She grabbed a hold of the collar of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss, but just before their lips met a shrill voice rang in their ears.

“There you are!” Leia trilled in a sing-song voice, “I was wondering where our other chaperones went! Come along, the children need help getting on this ride!” She gave Jyn a sideways glance as she ushered the two of them towards the group. Jyn muttered under her breath, while Cassian sheepishly ran a hand through his hair.

\---

They couldn’t get away from Leia after that, every time they thought she wasn’t paying attention they would try to separate from the group, and Jyn would barely have her hands on Cassian before Leia was swooping in.

“Oh we can’t do that in front of the children!” Leia would admonish, with a teasing grin on her face.

“We can’t do fuck-all apparently,” Jyn would mumble.

“Language!” Leia would cluck her tongue, fighting the smirk that wanted to overtake her face. Behind her back Jyn would give her the finger, Cassian smothering her hand before any of the kids could see.

\---

It was on one of the rides that took you through a maze of animatronic monstrosities (as Jyn described them), when they got thrown into a pod that contained just the two of them (and Jyn thanked all the deities in the world for that stroke of luck), that they couldn’t hold back anymore. As soon as the ride started and took them into semi-darkness, their hands seemed to move of their own accord. Jackets were fumbled off and hands went under shirts and down pants, and Jyn was thankful for the horrendous music being piped loudly throughout the ride, so it could muffle the loud moans she couldn’t hold back. Cassian’s fingers found her wet, and he groaned into her throat just as the high-pitched notes of “It’s a Small World” started up again. Jyn arched her back as she clung to his shoulders, his fingers pumping inside of her, his lips and tongue and teeth making small work of her neck. She slipped her hand down his pants and found him hard, and when she wrapped her hand around his length he swore, his breath hot in her ear and she fought not to come right then and there.

The pod swung them left and right, and the small space made it awkward, but they’d been teased all day long and they needed the release. Cassian whispered dirty things into her ear, naughty things, things he promised to do to her when they got back to the hotel, and Jyn came hard, with his fingers inside her and dirty thoughts swirling in her head. She pumped him hard after that, sucking and nibbling playfully at his earlobe, something she knew was a weakness for him, and he came with a loud groan into her hand.

\---

By the time the pod arrived at the end of the ride, they had both cleaned themselves up. Pants and shirts were done up, jackets thrown back on, and except for the slight flush on Jyn’s cheeks (which you could blame on the cold) and the glassy look in Cassian’s eyes (which you could blame on the scary animatronics) you would never tell anything was amiss.

As they climbed out of the pod, they overheard Leia asking one of the kids how he liked the ride.

“Oh it was fabulous!” the boy answered with a smile.

“What was your favorite part?” Leia asked, leading him towards the exit.

“Well those robot people weren’t very impressive, what really impressed me was what Miss Jyn and Mr. Cassian were able to do in their pod--”

Cassian and Jyn both tripped over themselves trying to get to the boy, as Leia slowly turned her head towards them, a look of abstract horror dawning on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian spend New Year's together, and the truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for your continued support of this fic, I appreciate all of you so very much. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented on this fic. It's because of all of you that I can keep myself motivated to write this au. I wish you all a happy and prosperous new year <3

**Leia > Come on, it can’t be that bad out!**

Leia it’s snowing like crazy and the plows haven’t been out. I just don’t wanna risk it

**Leia > I’ll send Walter out to get you**

Leia DO NOT send your driver out in this weather!

**Leia > I just really want you at the party! You’ve always spent New Year’s with us *sad face***

I know, I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you ok?

**Leia > Is Cassian home with you at least?**

Yeah he’s here

**Leia > Good. Make sure you start your new year off with a bang then *winky face***

Haha. Happy New Year Leia

**Leia > Happy New Year Jyn. Love ya xxx**

Jyn put her phone down on the coffee table and settled back in against Cassian’s side on the couch.

“Is Bladerunner on yet?” she asked, draping her snuggie back over her legs. Outside the wind howled and snow fell in large flakes against the dark sky. Jyn shivered, relieved that she didn’t have to be out in that weather. Cassian, feeling her shiver against him, pulled her closer and rubbed her arm.

“Not yet, won’t come on until after the countdown.”

They watched the tv together in silence for a few moments, the warmth of Cassian’s body against hers and the lateness of the hour making Jyn feel drowsy. She was lulled by the steady beating of his heart and the softness of every exhale against her brow. If it weren’t for him she would be alone on this night, New Year’s Eve, of all nights. She fought off the sleepiness and turned to him.

“Thank you for staying home with me tonight,” she said sincerely. Jyn realized that all her life it was a challenge for her to talk about her feelings, but with Cassian it was just…  _ easy _ . “I know you could have gone out with Kay.”

“Are you kidding me? You think I’d rather spend New year’s with that tall, droll, humorless man? Not a chance.” He hugged Jyn tighter to him and kissed her brow. “This is much better, cuddling with my girlfriend on the couch and waiting for Bladerunner to come on.”

Jyn froze, she hadn’t recalled him ever using the g-word to describe her. Cassian, no doubt feeling her muscles tense up, pulled back to look at her.

“I’m sorry, did I say the wrong thing?” he asked, his eyes wide and questioning, “I just assumed- well, because you know, we’ve already--” here he made obscene gestures with his hands and Jyn tried not to laugh, “I’m sorry for being presumptuous, I guess we should have talked about it first.”

“We’re talking now.” Jyn offered.

“And? What do you think of the idea? Of being  _ with _ me?” His voice wavered, as if he thought there was still a chance Jyn would say no. She didn’t answer him with words, just slipped her arms around his neck and climbed onto his lap. Just as she lowered her lips to his, the sound of fireworks could be heard in the distance.

“I guess it’s midnight,” Cassian whispered against her lips.

“Happy New Year, Cassian,” Jyn smiled, her heart swelling as he smiled back, his eyes sparkling in the dim light.

“Happy New Year, Jyn,” he responded, before their lips met, and Jyn slipped her hand under his shirt, determined for once to heed Leia’s advice, and start her New Year off with a bang.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian go on a double date with Han and Leia. Things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by the always lovely Starbird:
> 
> Leia blackmails Jyn into a double date with her and Han. Then she has a little too much wine and embarrasses her in front of Cassian.

“So…”

Jyn tapped her foot nervously on the floor of the cafe. She gripped her coffee cup in her hands, ignoring the heat searing into her skin from the ceramic. It definitely wasn’t as intense as the heat currently searing into her from the eyes of one Leia Organa.

“What do you think about this weather, huh? Pretty weird for the city in winter. Heh.” Jyn gestured out the window, where the sunny skies and unseasonably warm temperatures melted the snow into a grey slush. Leia, however, was not sunny in the least.

“Jyn,” she began, her voice taut. Jyn shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I didn’t ask you here to talk about the weather.”

“Leia, look, I’m really sorry, we just couldn’t help it, we thought for sure nobody could see us! It was so dark in there and the kids were really focused on the robot things and the music was loud and…” Jyn trailed off, the look on Leia’s face shaming her into silence.

“Uh huh,” was Leia’s only response, taking a sip of her chai latte and regarding Jyn, her perfectly groomed eyebrows arched. Jyn sighed.

“Alright, what do I have to do. Spill it.”

\---

_ Cassian> So? How did it go? What did she say? Are we in trouble? _

We’re not in trouble. Well, not really anyway

_ Cassian> What does that mean? _

She wants us to go on a double date with her and Han

_ Cassian> Whew! That doesn’t sound so bad? _

You don’t know Han and Leia

\---

Jyn sighed resolutely as she fastened the strap on her heels. The dress she was wearing itched uncomfortably but she knew better than to show up on this double date in something less than spectacular. She envied Cassian, who simply got to wear a nice pair of pants and a smartly pressed dress shirt, and only had to run a hand through his hair to make it look gorgeous. How he was so effortless at looking good, she would never know.

“Ready?” he asked, with that maddening twinkle in his eye.

“If I said no would that make a difference?” Jyn sulked. Cassian only smirked, helping her into a standing position and slipping his hand around her waist.

“If I told you you look beautiful would that help?” he kissed the corner of her mouth and Jyn couldn’t help but soften a little.

“I’ll let you know after I’ve had my first drink.”

\---

Of course Leia had chosen the restaurant, and of course she had chosen some high-end, old-money, opulent establishment, where Jyn already felt out of place. Leia breezed through the building, the staff stuttering and stumbling over themselves at her every behest. She greeted the owner, who was a friend of her father’s, with grace and charm, and he led them to the best table in the room, departing with a bow and a kiss of Leia’s hand. Jyn slid into the booth, Cassian joining her, and settled down for a long evening.

“So, you horny dogs, what’ve you been up to since Disney? More of the same?” Han winked at the two of them, raising his glass of cognac.

“Shush, we won’t speak of that,” Leia admonished him, swirling the red wine around in her own glass. Jyn and Cassian had been late to arrive, so Leia and Han had been spending the time waiting for them at the bar. Clearly, they were  _ not _ on their first drinks.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Jyn whispered to Cassian, who only looked at her mutely. He was like a lamb to the slaughter, and Jyn couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He had no idea what was in store.

“Let’s just say Jyn here,” and Leia slapped the shoulder of her friend with a resounding smack, “is very much into public displays.”

Jyn sat rigid in the booth, her muscles taut as she waited for where Leia was headed with her train of thought. Cassian slipped her hand into his and squeezed, and Jyn was grateful for his presence beside her. What Leia said next though, made her wish Cassian hadn’t been there at all.

“Did I tell you about that one time in college??” Leia put a finger to her lips, mimicking a thinking pose.

“Which time? Let’s hear it,” Han offered, smirking at Jyn. She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, but he only shrugged.

“Well,” and before Leia could continue she motioned for the waiter to bring her more wine, “I was coming back late from a party, which this one,” and here she thumbed at Jyn, “had begged off, saying she was ‘tired’” and here Leia did air quotes, “but obviously not tired enough to fuck her boyfriend in front of the window for all to see!”

“LEIA FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Jyn dropped her head into her hands, her face burning as she tried not to look Cassian’s way. Han chuckled, no doubt making some smart ass comment but her ears were filled with the sound of her blood boiling. She vaguely registered the sounds of more wine being poured, and Han and Leia continuing the conversation, but the only thing she could think about was what Cassian must be thinking. He was so very still, and so very quiet beside her. Finally she risked a peek his way. He was looking at her, as she expected he would be, but with something in his eye that didn’t look like disgust. Jyn couldn’t place the look, he was still so good at keeping his features neutral, but he did swallow audibly and then clear his throat.

“Uh, I need to find the restroom, Jyn will you help me please, thanks.” Every word came out in a huff as he pulled Jyn from the booth, Han continuing to talk loudly while Leia gave Jyn the side-eye. Before they left the table Jyn grabbed Leia’s elbow and leaned down to her ear.

“This isn’t over,” she said through gritted teeth, but Leia only smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes innocently.

\---

“Cassian you could’ve just asked the waiter where the restroom is, I don’t see why I have to--” Jyn couldn’t finish her thought, as Cassian pulled her into a small alcove in the hallway leading to the restrooms. He pressed his body up against hers and all breath left her lungs as he dove into her neck, immediately latching onto that spot that never failed to make her go weak in the knees. She wanted to say something, but he was so hard against her, all firm muscle and hands that gripped her so urgently.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and it was clear he was trying to restrain himself but failing miserably, “I just had that picture in my mind,” he kissed a line down her throat and she had to stifle a moan, “of you, naked, against a window…” he trailed off here, resting his hands on her hips and squeezing. He pressed his forehead against hers, trying to slow down his breathing.

“You’re not mad, or disgusted?” she asked, trying to slow down her breaths herself.

“Fuck no, I’m turned on,” he chuckled lightly but then stopped abruptly, his gaze turning serious. “Is that bad?”

It was Jyn’s turn to laugh. “Not at all.” She bit her lip as she considered something, and Cassian didn’t miss the action, giving her hips another involuntary squeeze.

“We have a pretty big window at home, what do you say we test it out?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang head to St. Moritz, where Leia hears something she shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr by the inimitable Starbird:
> 
> Leia overhears Jyn and Cassian getting it on.

Jyn was exhausted from the eight hour flight, and all she wanted to do was collapse on the bed. As soon as Leia pointed her towards the room she and Cassian would be staying in, she made a beeline straight for the bed and collapsed face first onto it. Cassian chuckled.

“You okay over there?” he asked, as he began unpacking their suitcases.

“My neck hurts, my back hurts, my ass is sore, and I’m nauseated from that drive up the mountain,” she spoke into the bedspread so her voice was muffled, but Cassian sensed her tone. He went over and sat on the bed beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Leia says we can relax for a bit before dinner, how about a dip in the hot tub?”

Jyn turned over in the bed so that Cassian’s hand moved onto her stomach. She smiled mischievously at him as he continued to rub, and she pulled her shirt up slightly so he could touch her bare skin.

“What a wonderful idea,” she looked at him through hooded eyes, and Cassian gulped.

“Am I going to pay for this idea?” he asked innocently.

“Only in the best possible way,” Jyn assured him, as she fished out her bathing suit.

\---

The hot tub was on the opposite side of the villa from the dining room, so Jyn figured they were far enough away from everyone that they could enjoy some  _ intimate _ alone time. She’d made a show of putting on her bikini top and throwing a robe over it, and so Cassian had turned away, satisfied that she was wearing  _ something _ , but what he didn’t know was that she hadn’t bothered putting bottoms on. She waited until he was fully submerged in the water before she dropped her robe.

“Fuck, Jyn!” Cassian’s eyes grew laughably large and he spluttered and splashed trying to get out of the hot tub. Jyn only snorted, waving him back in as she stepped into the tub.

“Relax,” she cooed, pushing him down gently by both shoulders, “they’re all in the parlor drinking up, they won’t come looking for us.” Cassian hesitantly stepped backwards into the tub, lowering himself down, all the while his eyes on Jyn.

“This was such a good idea, Cassian,” she sighed as she submerged deeper into the water. “I’m relaxed already. Aren’t you?” Cassian nodded, but he was watching her with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. She stepped forward so that she stood between his legs, and he couldn’t help but put his hands on her hips under the water. He looked up at her, and the suspicion in his eyes had turned to mischief.

“Am I going to be treated to your penchant for exhibitionism?” he asked slyly.

“Would you like to be?” she asked innocently, blinking exaggeratedly at him for good measure. He nodded, and she could feel one of his hands move to her inner thigh, and up. The heat of the water already made her flush, but when his fingers touched her between her legs she thought she would burn up. He parted her with two fingers, then slipped them in as she gasped, trying not to throw her head back because she wanted to watch his face. He always looked so eager, yet satisfied, when he pleasured her, his mouth twisting into a crooked smile whenever she made noises of any kind. He would watch her face, transfixed by her reactions, varying and alternating his techniques by the way she reacted to them. He licked his lips when she was close, changed his angle and pumped his fingers in deeper, and she finally threw her head back as her orgasm rocketed through her body.

Sweat was beading on her brow from the heat of the water, and Cassian’s face was flushed too. She figured they really should be getting ready for dinner, but she knew Cassian was aroused and they couldn’t leave it at that.

“Pull your trunks down,” she said quickly, and then turned around so that her back was to him. Cassian obliged, and with his hands on her hips he guided her down, until the tip of his cock parted her, then he let her take over. Jyn sighed, pressing down further until Cassian was sheathed all the way inside her. The water bubbled around them, and Jyn hoped that if anyone saw them they would just think Jyn was sitting on Cassian’s lap. But as she began to move against him, the intense feeling of pleasure took over, and she couldn’t stop the moans that came out of her mouth. She bit her fist to try to stop them, but Cassian was moving his hips along with hers, and kissing and sucking on her shoulder. He started to moan too, as he pumped harder into her and Jyn answered by slamming her hips against his. She couldn’t think anymore about anyone walking in on them because Cassian was hitting that spot deep inside her that made her come undone, and she came with a loud cry that surprised even her. Cassian pressed his forehead against her back, muttering curses as he came, holding onto her hips as he pumped one last time inside her, then stilled.

\---

“Leia, dear, go find your friends, it’s time for dinner.”

Leia had been ensconced on Han’s lap in a big comfy armchair in front of the fireplace, Kahlua in hand, and she did not appreciate having to get up and find her inconsiderate friends who had promptly disappeared shortly after arriving. But her mother was waiting expectantly, giving her  _ that look _ , so she got up, grumbling the whole time, and made her way towards their room.

She approached the door hesitantly, fearing what she might see or hear, but when she pushed open the door they were nowhere to be found. She expected they’d probably taken a look around the villa, so she went out on the deck, which wrapped around the whole building, and therefore would give her the best idea of where they would be.

Rounding a corner she heard the jets of the hot tub were on, and realized that’s where they probably were, and so she was getting ready to round on them when she heard other noises. Sex noises. She stopped in her tracks, frozen in place, briefly hoping against all hope that it wasn’t them (but who else could it be, besides Han and her parents, who were all in the dining room, no one else was there). Nope, it was Jyn alright, those were definitely the moans she’d tried to block out with headphones when they shared a room in college, and she wasn’t as familiar with Cassian’s noises, but the swear words in Spanish definitely gave him away. Leia briefly considered walking in on them, she certainly would get a kick out of seeing the priceless reactions on their faces, but in the end she decided to walk quietly back the way she came and wait for them in the dining room with everyone else.

\---

“Oh look who’s finally decided to join us!” Han tipped his glass of brandy to Jyn and Cassian, who were just entering the dining room. “What happened, you get lost?”

“Ah no, just wanted to relax a bit after that long flight.” Cassian gave nothing away, his face perfectly neutral as he pulled a chair out for Jyn. Jyn, however, couldn’t fight the blush that crept up her neck. 

Leia decided she would make them sweat.

“Mmm, I didn’t catch you in your room? Whereabouts did you decide to relax?” she asked innocently. Cassian took a sip of his wine, Jyn just stared into her lap.

“Oh I find the hot tub relaxes me, you two should have used it!” Breha chimed in.

“Well, as a matter of fact…” Cassian started, but Jyn kicked him under the table.

“Oh yes, the hot tub is a perfect spot for getting your tensions out, wouldn’t you agree, Jyn?” Leia looked pointedly at her friend, who only mumbled in response. “I mean, as soon as you  _ enter _ it, the  _ heat _ just  _ rises _ and  _ soaks _ into your skin, and you find a sense of calm  _ comes _ to you  _ repeatedly _ , isn’t that true? Hmm? Jyn?”

Cassian gaped at Leia, but Jyn’s flush was no longer of embarrassment. Her eyes had narrowed and the veins in her neck were popping. She had angled her body towards Leia, and her hands had balled into fists. Leia only smiled smugly.

“Hey, uh, so what’s on the agenda for tomorrow? Hitting the slopes bright and early I assume?” Cassian sought to diffuse the tension between the two, and his question engaged Bail, Breha, and Han. Jyn and Leia just continued to stare each other down as the conversation went on without them.

“This isn’t over,” Jyn hissed, “That’s two I owe you.”

Leia laughed. “Bring it on,” she challenged, her lips turning up into a wicked smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn discovers something in the bedroom that Cassian is really into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by the talented Starbird:
> 
> Jyn finds out that hoo boy, does Cassian EVER loooove face-sitting.

“Cassian, are you home--” Jyn walked in the door just as Cassian was slamming his laptop shut. He had his back to her and he was hunched over, very still. 

“Cassian?” She walked slowly over to where he was seated on a stool at the kitchen counter, still not turning her way. “Were you watching porn?” She got her face really close to his so he couldn’t escape, and indeed his face flushed crimson but otherwise he didn’t move.

“No!” he exclaimed rather forcefully, but he squirmed in his seat and Jyn looked down, and the obvious bulge in his pants gave him away. Jyn levelled him with an incredulous look. “Okay fine! To be fair, it was something that came across my tumblr dash.”

Curious, Jyn asked, “May I see?”

Relieved that she wasn’t upset with him, Cassian opened up his laptop to show her the image. It was a gif of a woman grinding herself against a man’s face, and Jyn found herself mesmerized as the gif replayed.

“Pretty hot, isn’t it?” Cassian asked hesitantly.

“Yeah..” Jyn trailed off, feeling her center throb as she watched the screen.

“Do you… do you think that’s something you want to try?” he asked, a little sheepish, “I mean, with me?”

Jyn turned to him, and the image of his face below her, giving her intense pleasure that she could control, made her mouth water and her throat dry up at the same time. He was looking at her with those intense brown eyes of his, his lips quirking up into a smile, and then she got a good look at the scruff on his chin, and thought about the feel of it scratching against her skin.

She left her clothing in a trail on the way to the bedroom, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as she dragged him along.

\---

“Have you done this before?” he asked, as she got into position over his face.

“Yes? I was super drunk though, so I don’t quite remember it.” She was secretly glad she got a headboard for her bed, so that she’d have something to hang onto. “Also the guy was an asshole so I probably just burned it from my mind.” She took a deep breath as she looked down at his face, so open and eager to please. “Wait, have  _ you _ done this before?”

“I haven’t,” he replied honestly, “but it’s something I’ve always wanted to try. Especially with you.”

Jyn didn’t have time to be endeared by such a statement, because he was suddenly pulling her down by her thighs. When his lips touched her center she cried out, mainly because the anticipation had already made her wet and horny. He darted his tongue out, lapping at her wetness to encourage her. Jyn took hold of her headboard, and began to move.

She was so glad she couldn’t remember what’s-his-name and his face-sitting technique, because Cassian couldn’t be beat, hitting all the right spots in the best possible way. He answered her moans of pleasure with moans of his own, and when she looked down at his cock, already hard and bobbing at his stomach, it was clear he was getting just as much pleasure out of it as she was. She was right about his beard, rubbing at the sensitive bud of her clit, ratcheting up the intensity of everything she was feeling to an insane high. She clamped a hand over her mouth because she wanted to scream at how good it felt, but instead she just rolled her hips, putting more of herself in contact with his face. She held back a little, afraid that she might smother him, but whenever she pulled back he gripped her thighs a little harder, arching his mouth up to meet her. He groaned when she started to whimper, little sounds she couldn’t hold back anymore and never knew she had in her.

She didn’t know how much more of it she could take, she wanted to come but at the same time she didn’t ever want him to stop. He didn’t seem to want to stop either, licking and sucking at her eagerly, the wet sounds he was making with his mouth obscene in the silence of the room. Jyn gripped the headboard as he swirled his tongue over her clit, shut her eyes tight as he parted her further with his fingers. Then he latched onto her clit and sucked, and stars exploded behind Jyn’s eyes as her body reacted. She bucked her hips, she couldn’t help it, she wanted more of it yet it was too much, and then he slipped two fingers inside her and she cried out, her orgasm rocking her body. He held onto her hips as she shuddered above him, riding such an intense wave of pleasure she thought for sure she’d black out from it. Finally slowing down his tongue, he gave her some relief, and Jyn shuddered one last time before peeling herself off of Cassian’s face and falling backwards onto the bed. She was panting, and she felt hot and flushed and her skin was moist from perspiration and her juices and Cassian’s fervor.

“Are you okay?” Cassian asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her. Jyn was still breathing hard, but she managed to nod, because when she tried to speak she found her voice hoarse, and it was only then she realized just how  _ vocal _ she had been throughout the whole thing.

“I’m alive, I think,” she croaked out, passing the back of her hand over her forehead. “That was probably the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“Is that so?” Cassian scooted over to her, pressing soft kisses to her stomach and breasts. He nipped lightly at a nipple, which made Jyn suck in a breath.

“Mmm, yes, you’re really good at it.” He’d made his way up to her face now, and Jyn could smell herself all over his lips and beard. Leaning forward he kissed her, and when Jyn tasted herself on him it stoked the fire in her core.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he started to kiss a line down her neck, moving lower and lower down her body, “because I wanna do that again.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian gives Jyn some sex advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by the always amazing [ SleepyKalena ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena), based on [ this gif ](https://therebelcaptainnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170315387525)

Cassian

_ Cassian> Jyn _

Whatcha doin

_ Cassian> Reading _

Why don’t you come in here and do that

_ Cassian> My reading lamp is better _

CASSIAN

_ Cassian> Ok fine, coming _

Jyn adjusted herself on her bed to try to look as alluring as she could. She lay on her side like a Grecian goddess, hiking up the hem of the flimsy nightshirt she was wearing so that it just covered her sheer lace panties. She fluffed up her hair and pursed her lips just like Leia had showed her, and hoped Cassian would come in soon because she didn’t know how long she could hold that pose.

When Cassian appeared in the doorway, reading glasses on, pajama pants slung low on his hips, and his faded college t-shirt draping in all the right places, Jyn completely forgot what she was trying to do.

“Texting me? From your room? Really Jyn?” He tried to sound exasperated but he couldn’t hide the lightness in his tone.

“I don’t know why we still have separate rooms anyway,” she huffed, completely thrown off by his reaction and appearance. She still wasn’t very good at this seduction thing, she decided, despite Leia’s enthusiastic lessons. “We end up sleeping together every night anyways.”

“Well,” Cassian moved to sit on the bed beside her, “ _ Some _ people still don’t know we’re together.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Yes I know, I promise I’ll tell Bodhi the next time he comes to visit.”

Cassian smiled, threw his hands up in the air. “I’m just saying.”

Jyn sighed loudly, then fell back onto her pillow and stared at the ceiling.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He shifted closer to her and put a hand on her thigh.

“Do you ever have someone give you such bad sex advice that you want to scream?” She put a hand over her mouth to muffle the cry of frustration she wanted to let out.

“Leia?” Cassian chuckled, and Jyn nodded. “Actually, no. I was always the one in my group of friends giving the advice.”

Jyn sat up, curiosity getting the better of her. “Is that so?”

Cassian nodded sagely. “That’s right. Whenever someone needed to know how to, you know--” and here he put two fingers up to his mouth and pretended to lick through them, “ _ pleasure _ a woman, they would come to me.”

Jyn pressed her lips together, shook her head. “Um, wow. Okay.” She didn’t know if she should laugh, she didn’t want to hurt his feelings, so she just went with it. “So, uh, what kind of advice would you give?”

“Well, you know,” he straightened up, his face serious, and Jyn tried her best to hide her amusement, “take the clit, for example.”

“Oh I’ll take the clit any day!” Jyn interrupted, but Cassian shot her a look, as if to say  _ hey, this is serious stuff _ . Jyn clamped her mouth shut, fighting a smile.

“What I mean to say is, you have to take care of it, nurture it, like the bud of a blooming flower.” With his hands he mimicked a flower opening up. Jyn couldn’t help it, a laugh bursting out of her. 

“Oh, you don’t believe me?” He looked at her in shock, but as Jyn couldn’t suppress her giggles, his eyes suddenly turned wicked. “Maybe I need to show you.” He crawled over to where she was, hovering over her legs. She looked up at him, a challenge in her eyes, and he slowly lifted up the hem of her nightshirt and his eyes fell on the sheer lace.

“May I?” he asked with excessive formality.

“You may,” she answered him in kind, and then he hooked his fingers onto her panties and slid them down to her knees.

“I always tell them,” he started, his voice low and husky, “to start slow.” He leaned down, and pressed the softest of kisses on her inner thighs, and Jyn couldn’t help sighing in response. “And when you get to the right place,” and here he hovered his mouth over her center, “light that shit up.”

His tongue moved fast, faster than Jyn anticipated, and she cried out when it swirled over her clit. He teased and sucked at it, encouraging it, licking and loving it, nurturing it as he said, until it was pink and swollen, and Jyn was left wet and satisfied. When he was done, he sat up and regarded her with a smug smile.

“See what I mean?” he smirked.

Jyn couldn’t stop panting long enough to answer him, so she only nodded as she fought to calm her breathing. Finally she pushed up onto her her elbows, blew an errant lock of hair out of her eyes.

“So, uh,” she tried between breaths, “what other, uh,  _ advice _ , did you give?”

Cassian grinned mischievously. “Well, men always want to seem powerful, no? In the boardroom as well as in the bedroom, they say. So they want to show their women that they have the strength of ten men.”

“Ten?” Jyn’s eyes widened. “And, um, what techniques do you use for doing that?”

Cassian came closer then, pulling up so he covered his body with hers. Jyn could feel his arousal pressing up against her, and she sucked in a breath involuntarily. He started to kiss a line up her neck, simultaneously grinding his hips against her.

“You do what you can,” he whispered when he got close to her ear, “to make ten men feel like a hundred.” He captured her lips in his, one hand moving to her breast and pinching the nipple, while the other hand snaked between her legs. When his fingers entered her Jyn’s senses were overwhelmed with him; his tongue in her mouth, thumb and forefinger encircling her hardened nipple, his fingers crooking so deliciously inside her. She couldn’t concentrate on one sensation, and suddenly she understood what he meant. She came so hard and fast from everything that he was doing that it made her head spin, and when he finally stopped she had to shut her eyes tight until the lightheadedness went away.

“So…” he was talking but Jyn couldn’t comprehend what he was saying, her body and mind still recovering from the orgasm she just had.

“Let me just tell you,” she began, when she got her breath back, “Leia’s sex advice has got nothing on yours.”

\---

“I don’t know what it is, I just can’t seem to explain to him how to do it right.” Leia was shaking her head, and normally Jyn would have blushed at Leia talking about intimate things with Cassian there, but this time she just shared a knowing look with him.

“Well,” Jyn started, “you just have to tell him to make ten men feel like a hundred.” She took a sip of her coffee to hide her smirk. Cassian grinned widely while Leia looked at both of them in turn, eyebrows furrowed. “Right, Cassian?”

“Yup, because if you can’t make ten men feel like a hundred, then it’s not a technique worth utilizing,” he answered, with conviction in his voice.

Leia shook her head. “You guys are making fun of me, aren’t you. Nice. All I wanted was some advice from my friends.” She rolled her eyes and huffed.

Jyn laughed. “I’m sorry, Leia. Okay, but seriously, Cassian has some really good advice to give you.”

Leia perked up, leaning towards Cassian, her face expectant.

“So, rule of thumb,” Cassian stated gravely, “make ten men feel like a hundred.”

Jyn burst out laughing, and Cassian chuckled at the look on Leia’s face.

“Assholes,” Leia muttered, “I hate both of you.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian go to Target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by the lovely [ Starbird ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird)

“Honestly Cassian, I don’t know why we have to be here.”

“What do you mean? You love this place.”

“I  _ love _ this place when I need something. Anyway, weren’t you just here on the weekend?”

“Well, time passes and you need stuff again.”

“Cassian, it’s only Tuesday.”

“Okay, okay! I got home and forgot there were other things I needed.”

“This wouldn’t happen if you’d just keep a list.”

“I have a list, Jyn. It’s in my head.”

“Well, fat lot of good it does in there. And really? A strawberry huller was on your list?”

“Uh well,  _ no _ , it wasn’t, but since you love strawberries with your pancakes I thought it would be handy to have.”

“Oh. Well, why don’t you finish off your list and I’ll meet you at the self-checkout with Starbucks.”

\---

Jyn went up and down the aisles a few times, trying to see if there was anything she needed, but nothing was coming to mind. She honestly didn’t understand how someone could just come to a store with a vague idea of what they needed, and then proceed to wander the aisles, hoping to catch sight of those elusive items they had no idea they needed. She caught sight of Cassian a few times, intently eyeing the wares on the shelves like they were mysteries begging to be solved. Finally she gave up, and headed over to the Starbucks.

\---

“We’re in luck! There was a Cartwheel special on those dish sponges we love so much!”

Jyn fought the urge to roll her eyes as Cassian wheeled the cart up to the checkout.  _ You love those dish sponges _ , she thought,  _ I don’t need special dish sponges to wash dishes _ .

She watched as Cassian scanned each item carefully, checking to make sure the price on the screen matched the price of the product. He placed each item in the reusable bag he’d brought, making sure all heavy items were on the bottom. She’d forever be impressed by the way he packed everything in, like an elaborate game of Target tetris. Her phone beeped just as Cassian was scanning the Cartwheel deals on his phone.

**Leia > Bitch where da fuq u at**

Well hi yourself

**Leia > Come on I wanna go out**

Just at Target 

Should be home soon

**Leia > How very domestic of you**

Fuck off

It was Cassian who needed stuff

**Leia > Oh like you’re not gonna benefit from it**

**Leia > You live together, remember**

Well he did buy a strawberry huller because he knows I like strawberries with my pancakes

**Leia > How romantic! *barfs***

FUCK YOU

Well I bought some whipped cream to go with the strawberries

And we can do other stuff with it *evil grin*

**Leia > Haha that’s my girl!**

“Jyn, what’s this for?” Holding up the can of whipped cream, Cassian had discovered Jyn’s surprise.

“I just thought it would go well with the strawberries,” Jyn shrugged.

“Well if you got the Target brand it would be twenty cents cheaper,” Cassian moved to exchange the can when Jyn stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Don’t worry, Cassian,” she said in a low voice, “I’ll make sure it’s worth it.” She trailed her fingers up his arm, raising the hairs on his skin, and fixed him with the best appropriation of a sultry glare she could manage.

Cassian blinked a few times, then cleared his throat and hurriedly scanned the rest of the items.

“Let’s get home,” he said, his voice cracking. Jyn barely had a moment to text Leia back that she wouldn’t be available to go out after all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Jyn and Cassian became roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr by the lovely [ Starbird ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird)

**Leia > You know you can always come live with me**

Thanks Leia, but as much as I love your mother I don’t think I could live with that every day

**Leia > Haha I don’t blame you**

**Leia > So what u gonna do?**

I found a great apartment! Only I can’t afford it by myself, need to get a roommate

Wanna move in with me? *smiley face*

**Leia > Listen hun, I love you and all, but living with you in college was enough lol**

It’s not my fault you had the worst timing in the history of roommates

Anyway, he’s here, g2g

**Leia > Wait wait, HE???!!! Jyn Erso you better give me the full deets on this roommate you’re interviewing//**

Jyn smiled to herself as she thumbed her phone off, standing up to get the attention of the guy she was meeting. Blue polo shirt and jeans, just as he had described in his text message. Tousled brown hair, a lock perpetually falling into his face, several days worth of scruff that framed his sharp cheekbones and jawline perfectly…

Jyn shook her head at the thoughts that suddenly invaded her brain, but then he smiled when he saw her and suddenly her palms started to sweat.

_ What the fuck _ , she thought,  _ he’s just a guy I’m meeting to be a potential roommate, calm down _ , she told herself.

“You must be Jyn, I’m Cassian.” He held out his hand to her and for a second she froze, before she surreptitiously wiped her hand on her jeans before shaking his.

“Cool,” she said, looking him straight in the eye, giving him the best ‘don’t mess with me’ stare that she could muster. Except his smile was disarming, and something in his eyes made her feel at ease. And that was not normal for her when she met new people.

“Let’s sit,” she said, clearing her throat, before she launched into her questionnaire for him. She didn’t pull any punches, didn’t mince any words, this was potentially the person she had to live with, so she wanted to make well and sure that he wasn’t a serial killer. To his credit, he answered every question without hesitation, giving the exact amount of detail she needed without venturing into oversharing. Jyn had to admit she was impressed, Leia had warned her she would scare people off with her super detailed questions, but Cassian was cool as a cucumber.

“Do you have any other questions for me?” he asked, and Jyn almost laughed, thinking he was being sarcastic. His face, however, was serious. Jyn shook her head.

“Well I just need to check your references, but out of curiosity, when would you be able to move in?” She tried to sound casual, and of course she was going to check his references, but she had a good feeling in her gut that he would make a good roommate.

“I could move in tomorrow if you wanted, all of my stuff is packed and ready to go.” 

“Great!” Jyn burst out, before checking herself, “I mean, I’ll give you a call after I’ve checked your references.”

“Of course,” he smiled and nodded, and Jyn gathered up her things and hurried out of the cafe.

\---

**Leia > So? How did he work out? Is he a serial killer?**

Lol no, his references spoke rather highly of him actually

**Leia > Well of course they did! He’s only going to give you people who’ll say nice things about him**

True. Although one guy, Kay, sounded like he was really reluctant to say anything good lmao

And Cassian listed him as his best friend! Lol

**Leia > Lol! The guy sounds like a tool**

**Leia > So? Is he the winner?**

I think so. He seemed pretty decent

**Leia > Wow that’s high praise coming from you!**

Haha. Gonna let him know now//

Jyn switched windows on her phone, bit her lip, and started typing before she lost her nerve.

Hey Cassian, it’s Jyn

_ Cassian> Hey Jyn _

Just wanted to let you know that your references checked out, and you can move in tomorrow if you want. I’m home all day

_ Cassian> That’s awesome! I’ll see you tomorrow then _

Perfect, see you then

\---

_ Bodhi> You can always come home _

Did Papa say that?

_ Bodhi> Not in so many words _

_ Bodhi> But you know he would _

I don’t, actually

_ Bodhi> Come on, Jyn, that’s not fair _

I’m sorry Bodhi, I’m not coming home

It’s not really my home anyway

_ Bodhi> You’ll always have a home with me _

Thanks bro

_ Bodhi> Anyway who is this dude? Is he a serial killer? _

Haha no, he’s just a guy, seems decent enough

_ Bodhi> Wait, you’re not involved with him are you? _

NO

_ Bodhi> Ok, just checking. Just looking out for my little sis _

Appreciate it. G2g

_ Bodhi> Love you _

Me too//

Jyn pocketed her phone as Cassian drove up and parked his car. He pulled out two big duffel bags before he walked up and met Jyn on the step.

“Is that all you have?” Jyn looked around Cassian to the car, but sure enough there was nothing else inside.

Cassian shrugged, “I don’t have a lot.”

Jyn let it go, secretly appreciating the fact that the less stuff he had, the less it could crowd and clutter her apartment. She led him up the stairs and into the unit, holding her breath to see his reaction. The morning had been spent cleaning and tidying and stuffing things she didn’t have any space for into drawers and the nooks and crannies of closets. He looked around the space appraisingly, before he turned to her and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Oh, your room is this way,” she led him down the hallway to the smaller of two rooms, which consisted of a queen size bed and a desk and chair. “Is this okay?”

Cassian smiled as he entered the room, laying down his bags on the floor beside the bed. “Perfect,” he responded.

“So, uh, rent is paid on the fifteenth of every month, and we’ll split the utilities when the bills come in. We can take turns buying groceries, and we can set up a cooking and cleaning schedule when you’re ready.” Jyn clasped and unclasped her hands, her fingers twitching, before she finally shoved her hands in her pockets, willing the nervous energy that inexplicably took a hold of her to stop.

“Sounds good,” he replied, turning to her, the smile never leaving his face. A beat of silence passed between them, before Jyn finally turned towards the door.

“I’ll leave you to unpacking then,” she spit out, before shutting the door quickly behind her.

**Leia > So? Is he firmly ensconced in your bed? Er, I mean, your apartment *winky face***

Yeah he’s here

**Leia > You think he’ll work out?**

I think he will

I have a really good feeling about this


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian get their revenge on Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr by the awesome [ SleepyKalena ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena)

“Jyn, are you sure about this?”

“Come on, it’ll be fine.”

“I just don’t think--”

“That’s your problem, Andor, you’re always thinking. Just go with it.”

\---

_ A day earlier... _

“I have a plan!”

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

\---

_ Three hours earlier... _

“Are you ready?”

“I’m just not sure--”

“Come on, Cassian, I’m not asking you to do anything illegal. Are you wearing them?”

“Yes, but I’m not used to wearing my pants so low like this…”

“Oh my god, that’s perfect!”

“And are you, um,  _ not _ wearing them?”

“Just like we planned!”

“Oh fuck. I don’t think I’m going to survive this.”

\---

It was another charity event that Leia had asked them to, actually with Leia it was more of a command than a request. Jyn had wanted to decline to piss her off and therefore get back at her, but Leia’s snooty attitude encouraged Jyn to plan something a little more elaborate.

“You want to do what?” Cassian almost spit out his coffee, as Jyn maneuvered her croissant away from his projected trajectory.

“No it’s perfect! Bail and Breha won’t be there so we won’t embarrass them! She’ll be the only one organizing everything, she won’t have a chance to do anything about it! It’s the perfect revenge!”

“What makes you think she’ll care what we do?”

“These are super rich, super stuck-up, super stuffy people, that she’s been working on for months. She’ll definitely want us on our best behavior.”

“Do you really think a charity event is the best place to exact your revenge?”

“Oh come on! She has them like twice a month! Anyway, I’ll make it worth your while.” Jyn raised her eyebrows at him, her lips turning up into a mischievous smile.

“Alright I’m in.”

\---

They entered the hall arm in arm, to the sound of loud, swinging music coming from the big band in the corner.

“Is that Michael Bublé?”

“Focus, Cassian! Do you see her?”

Scanning the room they spotted Leia at a table on the far side, throwing her head back in exaggerated laughter at something an older man seated at the table had said to her.

“This way.” Jyn weaved through the tables with Cassian in hand, and as they got close enough she raised her hand in a dainty wave.

“Hello darling!” she called, drawing out the vowels in the words in the best imitation of Leia’s snotty voice she could do.

Leia gave a simple wave, and a brief but sharp look that basically told them to be on their best behavior, and then went back to her conversation.

“It’s on,” Jyn whispered to Cassian, and they seated themselves at a table directly in front of Leia. They turned their chairs so they were facing each other instead of the table, while the other occupants at the table eyed them curiously.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Cassian began, and he took Jyn’s hand and kissed it as they took their seats. Everyone at the table smiled appreciatively at this display.

“Thank you darling,” Jyn responded, and then she took Cassian’s face in her hands and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips. The sucking sound was loud enough to get Leia’s attention, as was the audible gasp that came from everyone at the table. Out of the corner of her eye Jyn could see Leia’s smile turn upside down, and the vein in her forehead start popping. She removed her tongue from Cassian’s mouth and smiled sweetly at her friend.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “he’s just so sweet, I can’t keep my mouth off of him.” The ladies at the table stared with eyes wide, while the men smirked. Cassian only looked dazed. “How about some wine, then?”

Cassian came to himself and poured her a glass, and she kept her eyes on him as she brought the glass to her lips. Cassian couldn’t look away, as she took a sip, and then swirled her tongue over her lips. Her face flushed, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the wine, or from the way Cassian was looking at her.

“Good?” he asked in a low voice.

“So good,” she answered, before she tipped the glass ever so slightly so that a drop of wine fell onto the cream-colored satin of her dress. “Oh no!” she covered her mouth in mock surprise, as Cassian sprang into action and grabbed a napkin off the table. Without thinking he immediately shoved it into her lap, rubbing at the offending stain. His mind was only on the wine not setting into her dress, so he didn’t realize he was really just rubbing at her crotch area. Jyn bit her lip and tried not to moan out loud, but he was putting increasing pressure on that spot.

Someone at the table cleared their throat, and Cassian finally looked up and realized what he was doing. Both of them turned to look Leia’s way, and if she could’ve killed them with just a look they would have been dead right there.

“Good job,” Jyn whispered, and Cassian only nodded.

“Yeah, sure,” he said in a tight voice, and then he poured himself a glass of wine and downed it in one gulp.

“You okay?” Jyn narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’ll be better when this is over.”

“Come on, aren’t you enjoying this?”

“That’s the problem, I think I’m enjoying it too much.” He shifted in his seat, and that’s when Jyn noticed the bulge in his pants.

“Oh,” was all she could say, her cheeks reddening once again.

“What’s there left to do anyway? Make out on the dance floor? She looks plenty pissed already.” Cassian once again looked Leia’s way, where behind the carefully placed smile there lurked a rage waiting to be unleashed.

“You’re a genius!” Jyn suddenly exclaimed, pulling Cassian by the arm onto the dance floor. 

“Jyn, no!” Cassian regarded her with mouth agape once they found themselves amongst the couples dancing primly to the conservative music.

“Follow my lead,” she said under her breath, and then slipped her arms around his neck. At first it looked tame enough, just a couple who seemed madly in love and couldn’t stand to be apart from each other. Several couples who danced by smiled at them, and one lady even remarked ‘how sweet!’

But what they didn’t know was that Cassian was probably burning up inside, because Jyn was pressing her body as firmly as she could against him, and then she whispered in his ear: “Did you remember that I’m not wearing any panties?”

His hands were at her waist, but after this remark he moved down and squeezed her hips, the softest of groans rumbling in his throat. Jyn inhaled sharply as she felt his fingers dig into her flesh

“You’re gonna kill me,” he moaned into her ear, and his hot breath raised goosebumps on her skin. She moved her hands from his neck, down over the corded muscles of his back, down, down, until she reached the curve of his backside.

“Tell me what you’d do to me, right here, if it was just us.”

Cassian let out another quiet groan, leaned as close to her ear as he could get. “I’d hike your skirt up, I’d put my fingers inside you to get you wet and ready, and then I’d bend you over and lick you until you were screaming and coming all over my face.”

The combination of his words, and the deep huskiness his voice took on made Jyn weak in the knees. Her vision blurred momentarily too, before being replaced by stars dancing in the light. She felt his arousal throb and press against her, and for a split second she wanted to make his words come true, Leia and her stuffy friends be damned.

“Why, Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor! I didn’t know you two were still here.” Leia’s voice interrupted Jyn’s musings, and when Jyn was finally able to tear herself away from Cassian she came face to face with Leia’s wrath.

“I think you’ve made your point,” Leia hissed through gritted teeth, “Now get the fuck out of here before you give these people a heart attack!”

Jyn gave Leia a mock salute, and was about to hit her with a witty retort, when Cassian tugged her away towards the exit, past the shocked faces of the charity dinner guests.

\---

_ One hour later… _

“Well, I think that was successful, don’t you?”

“Only half successful.” Jyn sighed as she lay back on the bed.

“How do you figure?”

“Well, you made me come, but you didn’t make me scream. Care to try again?”

Cassian didn’t bother answering, just once again dove under Jyn’s skirt.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn discovers something from Cassian's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr by the amazing [ Starbird ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird):
> 
> Jyn finds Cassian's memorabilia, including a DVD with footage of him in school plays. To her surprise, he was chubby and never looked his age, and everything was BIG MOOD.

I s2g it’s in my closet somewhere!

**Leia > You better find that effin dress Jyn**

**Leia > or I’ll kill you**

**Leia > and my mother will kill you after**

I’m so sorry I’ll find it I promise

But can’t you just buy a new one

**Leia > Jyn it’s a friggin VERSACE**

**Leia > I can’t “just buy a new one” ffs**

Ok fine jfc I don’t know how these things work

**Leia > JUST FIND IT**

**Leia > DON’T TALK TO ME AGAIN UNTIL YOU DO**

Jyn dropped her phone in frustration, literally pulling everything out of her closet to find Leia’s dress. She recalled putting it away, but that was months ago and it most likely got buried by everything else in her closet. Just as she was about to drop to her knees in despair and promise Leia her first born to pay her back for the dress, she remembered that she had been using Cassian’s closet as an extra storage space, since he had very few things and therefore had room to spare. She dashed into his room, not bothering to explain as she threw open the closet door.

“Something I can help you with?” he asked drily, looking at her over the tops of his reading glasses.

“I have to find Leia’s stupid dress or she’ll kill me!”

“Is it the one from the first charity dinner we went to together? The burgundy one with the ruffles?”

Jyn stopped her frantic plowing, and turned to look at Cassian. “You remember?”

“Of course! I loved that dress on you, it brought out your eyes.” He gave her a sweet smile before returning to his book.

“Oh. Er, thanks.” Even though they were officially a “couple”, Jyn still didn’t know how to take his compliments. Besides blushing and stammering, the only thing she could think of to do was express her gratitude. Which Cassian definitely appreciated.

“You’re welcome. And it’s on the left side of the closet at the very end, behind my box of stuff.”

Jyn turned back to the closet and sure enough, there was the dress. She whooped in triumph, but as she pulled it out she upended the box, and Cassian’s belongings spilled out onto the floor.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” She bent to pick up the items but Cassian was suddenly at her side.

“Here, let me do it,” he hurriedly scooped up the items and tried to shove them back in the box, but not before Jyn plucked something from his arms.

“What’s on this?” She held up a disc with something illegible scrawled on it.

“Oh nothing, probably just my old school plays.” Cassian tried to snatch the disc from Jyn’s hands but she was too fast.

“Ohoho! Not so fast!” She got up and ran into the living room before Cassian could stop her, and popped the disc into the player.

By the time Cassian entered the room Jyn was enraptured by what she saw on the screen.

“Wait, wait, let me guess,” Jyn squinted her eyes at the screen before pointing to a slim boy with dark framed glasses standing shyly in the background, “that’s you?”

Cassian sighed heavily. “No, guess again.”

Jyn turned once more back to the screen, but every time she pointed to someone she thought was Cassian, he would just shake his head. Jyn blew her hair out of her eyes, her forehead scrunching before she regarded the screen again.

“Cassian, I’ve pointed out every boy on this screen except--”

The only boy left on the screen, the one emoting effusively, with shaggy hair and dimples in his cheeks, waving his chubby arms around and  _ owning _ the play, was Cassian.

“Oh. My. God.” Jyn clamped a hand over her mouth. Cassian dropped his face into his hands.

“Listen, it was a very long time ago--”

“That’s you??”

“I was very young--”

“That’s… YOU???”

“My nanny was always telling me I needed to eat more and kept shoving food at me--”

“OH MY GOD CASSIAN!!”

“My dad worked in the theater and I just always wanted to do plays--”

“You are ADORABLE!!” Jyn went up as close as she could to the screen and paused it, just as little Cassian was about to perform a particularly grand gesture. She caught him with his arms outstretched, mouth agape and eyes wide. It was clear he had changed quite a lot, and there wasn’t much in little Cassian that Jyn could recognize. It was in his eyes that she saw him, older and wiser now, but still the same directness, the same focus. She let the rest of the video play, and they watched together in silence. When it was over, Jyn turned to Cassian, who was staring at the screen, his eyes unfocused.

“Cassian,” Jyn started, looking at him now in a different light, “I’m speechless. You were amazing!”

“Oh come on, I was like eight years old. I was an infant!”

“Whatever, you were great okay? Take a compliment!” she threw a throw pillow at him, which he caught handily. 

“Alright fine, thank you. I appreciate it.” He made an exaggerated bow.

“I mean, you were so intense!”

“I was very serious about acting, okay.”

Jyn couldn’t help but laugh, standing up and pulling him to her by the waistband of his sweatpants. “I’m not making fun of you, I really was impressed by your talent.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

“Well thank you, I’m glad my talents impress you.”

“Oh I’m very impressed by  _ all _ your talents. Some more than others.” She leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed him firmly, signalling her intent.

“I have a pretty good idea which one of my talents is your favorite,” he said in a low voice, his eyes turning dark as he dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling down her leggings and panties all in one go.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian observe a Han/Leia showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr by the wonderful [ TinCanTelephone ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone):
> 
> “His ego is so visible, I can almost watch it grow”

“What’s he saying now?” Cassian came back to the table with Jyn’s soda refill, taking a seat beside her in the booth.

“Shhh! I can’t really hear so I’m trying to read his lips.” Jyn narrowed her eyes at the object of their conversation, Han Solo, who was facing them, seated at a booth in the corner of the fast food restaurant. Across from him, with her back to them so they couldn’t see her face, was Leia.

Even though Jyn couldn’t see her face, she could tell by the set of her shoulders and the angle of her head that Leia was not pleased. Han’s smug face was in no way helping, either.

“Should we leave them alone to work this out?” Cassian asked, munching on a fry.

“Hell to the no! This is top tier entertainment!” Jyn slurped at her soda, eyes riveted to the scene unfolding before her. To Leia’s credit, she kept her voice down, something she could probably thank her diplomatic upbringing for. 

Suddenly Leia emitted a loud sigh, and Jyn leaned forward further in her seat.

“Uh oh,” Cassian muttered, just as Han leaned back, placing his hands behind his head in a casual gesture that was probably driving Leia mad.

“I just think you can’t let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight.” Han said loudly, and Cassian groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

“Unbelievable,” Jyn shook her head, “his ego is so visible, I can almost watch it grow! If Leia doesn’t punch that son of a bitch right now, I will.” Jyn actually rose from her seat, removing her jacket, before Cassian pulled her back down.

“Take a seat, champ, we’re only here to watch, remember?” He pulled Jyn close against his body, and she wasn’t sure if it was a gesture of intimacy or to prevent her from charging at Han. He put a hand on her knee and Jyn recognized it for what it was, and leaned in closer to him, thankful for his calming presence. She knew Leia could handle herself, but she couldn’t help being protective of the people she loved.

Sure enough, Leia kept her cool, a barrage of clipped words being unleashed on a hapless Han, at only a slightly higher volume than her normal speaking voice. His face quickly went from smug to wide-eyed chagrin in a matter of seconds. Leia left him open-mouthed in the booth, head held high, her dignity intact. As she passed by Jyn and Cassian’s table she winked at them, before exiting the restaurant and right into her waiting car, and she was gone with a rev of the engine.

Jyn and Cassian both turned their heads from a departing Leia, back to a gobsmacked Han, who was left at the table looking like a deer caught in headlights. He met their eyes, shrugged helplessly, then slinked out of the restaurant.

There was a beat of silence, before Jyn burst out laughing.

“Oh my god,” Cassian was clearly in awe, shaking his head at what he had just witnessed.

“And  _ that _ ,” Jyn thumbed at the table Han and Leia had just vacated, “is why you don’t mess with Leia Organa.”

“You seem to mess with her all the time, though,” Cassian pointed out, shoving more fries into his mouth.

“Yeah but we’re cool, she couldn’t do anything to me that I couldn’t handle.”

Cassian raised an eyebrow, definitely dubious, but he seemed to accept it on second thought. They’d already crossed Leia a number of times and had come out relatively unscathed.

“She must have a soft spot for you then.” Cassian looked sideways at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he took a sip of his soda.

“We’ve been through a lot,” Jyn smiled, and left it at that. Cassian didn’t pry, just wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and they finished their burgers and fries and soda in companionable silence.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian go to a psychic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr by the awesome [ Starbird ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird):
> 
> Jyn and Cassian go to a psychic. Cassian is totally into it but Jyn cannot believe he's dragged her along to this bullshit. Serious or hammed up, your choice.

**Leia > WHERE did you say you were???**

Fucking hell! Cassian dragged me to a fucking PSYCHIC

**Leia > ahahahahaha**

Shut up

**Leia > Omg I can’t stop laughing**

I can’t believe this

**Leia > I never would have expected him to believe in that shit?**

Same

Guess you never know right

Ok g2g she’s calling us in

Pray for me!

**Leia > Jyn you’re going to a psychic idk if praying works there**

Fuck off

**Leia > Hahahahaha**

“NO PHONES!” Jyn jumped as the psychic reprimanded her. Her voice was loud and shrill in the small room, completely at odds with the dark atmosphere and subdued decor. Jyn hastily slipped her phone into the pocket of her jacket, while Cassian shot her a disapproving look.

“We must focus when we enter this room, we must be present and in tune with our true self.” The psychic sat at a low table and motioned for Jyn and Cassian to join her. Jyn frowned and considered bolting, but Cassian took her hand and squeezed, giving her a reassuring look.

“It’ll be okay, just humor me,” he whispered, and tugged her gently to sit down with him. Jyn fought the urge to roll her eyes. If anything, she’d get a good story to tell Leia later.

“I feel a strong energy from the two of you!” the psychic actually drew back with an alarmed face, and this time Jyn really did roll her eyes. “You don’t believe me?” she narrowed her eyes at Jyn.

“We haven’t even said anything.” Jyn shot back.

“You don’t have to. I feel your negativity.”

“Oh really? What gives me away?” Jyn crossed her arms and gave a pointed look.

“Jyn.” Cassian placed a hand on her arm.

The psychic only smiled knowingly. “You carry a heavy burden, Jyn Erso.”

“Wait, how did you know my name?” Jyn knew it had to be a trick, she looked to Cassian but he was just as shocked as she was. The psychic waved off her question and continued, her deep eyes boring into Jyn’s soul.

“It is a burden you need not carry any longer, if you only open yourself to the possibilities laid before you.”

“What does that even mean? Why can’t you psychic types speak plainly?” Jyn could feel her blood boiling, but she wasn’t sure if she was frustrated with the psychic speaking in riddles, or if she had actually hit on something Jyn had perhaps buried long ago.

The psychic pursed her lips and looked back and forth between Jyn and Cassian, as if she was mulling over what to say next. Finally she clasped her hands together on the table in front of her and leaned forward.

“Your life has taken a turn you had not expected, no?”

Jyn exchanged looks with Cassian, before nodding slowly.

“Embrace it!” she suddenly cried out, spreading her arms out wide. Startled, Jyn and Cassian almost fell back onto the floor. “I see a rich future for the both of you! Full of new beginnings!”

Turning to Jyn, Cassian smiled, “See?”

“And I also see a big picture window? And someone… someone outside?” the psychic squinted her eyes, as if she were trying to get a better look at the vision in her mind.

“Uh, okay?” Jyn and Cassian exchanged confused looks.

“Also rain. Lots of rain in your future. Something sparkles.”

Jyn was about to open her mouth to respond but Cassian stopped her, reaching into his wallet.

“We should probably go,” he whispered.

“Good idea,” Jyn agreed, getting up quickly before Cassian could change his mind. He put some bills on the table but the psychic didn’t seem to notice them, still entranced with the vision in her mind.

“There’s something else…” she was saying, but Jyn and Cassian had already passed through the beaded curtain on their way out the door.

“Babies!” she suddenly yelled, and that stopped them dead in their tracks. “I see lots of babies!”

\---

**Leia > So how much of a fraud was she lol**

Idk Leia

**Leia > Wait**

**Leia > Don’t tell me you believe that shit now**

She knew my name

**Leia > Come on!**

**Leia > That’s a trick! They go through your wallet or some shit when you’re not looking**

She said I carried a heavy burden

**Leia > No shit you have your head stuck so far up your ass it’s probably grown three sizes in there**

Fuck you

**Leia > Lmao j/k take a joke**

She also said some other weird shit

And then something about babies

**Leia > BABIES OMFG**

To be fair she didn’t say they were MY babies

**Leia > I’M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE**

Leia calm your shit I’m not pregnant

**Leia > CAN YOU NAME ONE AFTER ME PLEEEASE**

Omg ffs

**Leia > CAN I BE A GODMOTHER**

You know I’m not Catholic right

**Leia > If anything ever happened to you or Cassian you can count on me to raise your baby**

R u serious 

**Leia > I hope they look like you**

**Leia > No offense to Cassian but he has this nose thing going on**

I am ending this conversation right now


End file.
